Getting It
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: It's Ino and Sakura's wedding and Naruto doesn't have a date, until Kiba gets an idea...sexy prostitut- i mean escorts! this is what happens when you listen to kiba- SasuNaru, NejiKiba,
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a request from holyramen, he also wrote the summary, so here it goes. Hope you readers like it ^^

notes: The fic is set in Japan (mostly Tokyo then Hakone), and there is also a lesbian martital union happening at some point in this fic, and the truth is that Japan hasn't legalized gay marriage (sucks doesn't it?). so i just wanted to state that my version of Japan apparently allows it (so yay for sakuxino! ^^).

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto -sensei

* * *

Getting It

Chapter 1

Things don't always go the way they were planed; Naruto probably knew that better than most. He was a workaholic and hadn't been in a serious relationship in four years, the only thing he was committed to was his small publishing company and now he was going to convince his best friend to be his date to Sakura's wedding.

Kiba looked down at the pretty soft pink envelope with the intricate petal detail that Naruto had just slapped down on the table before him.

"And what's that?" Naruto just nodded at him and with a sigh Kiba open it and read the formal invitation that was addressed to both of them. "No way, they're _finally_ getting hitched!" he looked up at Naruto with a grin, "That's great, I always thought that they'd end up killing each other, but I guess this is no different."

"It's in Hakone, two months from now-"

"Wait a minute, you sound convinced. Are you actually going to this thing?"

"…"

Kiba was laughing now as he shook his head; it was one of those sarcastic, painful laughs that made Naruto roll his eyes because he knew what was coming.

"Naruto-"

"We could go together, just hang and keep a low profile; we don't need to talk to anyone." Naruto pushed but Kiba was already shaking his head with a solemn expression on his face.

"That could _never_ happen, because first of all its _Sakura_, you're one of her bridesmaids-"

"Brides-_mister_."

"Whatever. She'd want you everywhere with her; I've seen you two together before, it's like high school all over again. Which brings me to my second point, it's a wedding, it'll be swimming with _them_."

"Who's 'them'?"

"The couples," Kiba replied darkly while making his eye twitch, "You know what it's like, we've been through it before, everyone is paired up and being all fluffy as you stand in a corner with the awkward burn of painful memories as your only company."

"That was really poetic; did you come up with it all by yourself?" Naruto asked him with a smirk but Kiba ignored him and continued.

"And you know what they're going to ask us Naruto? Because they _always_ ask. '_So, you're __**still**__ single_?'"

"Kiba, shut up." Naruto could feel a migraine coming.

"'_Not that there's anything wrong with being single', _they'll say_, 'I remember when I was like that, free, without commitments, lonely, don't know how I survived! I mean, being in love is just soooo wonderful!"_

"Kiiiibaaa." Naruto groaned.

"'_I mean, it gives us couple the right to point and laugh upon you lowly single people simply because we have something you don't have, and that's the companionship of an eternal pain the ass called a husband/wife. But really, don't let yourselves feel down about it, not everyone is meant to be in a stable long-term relationship, there are lots of people who don't fall in love or get married, build a family and find some type of happiness and fulfillment in life. What do you think cats are for?'"_ Kiba finished panting.

"You're scaring me."

"And then, Naruto, after we hear the story about 'the funny thing that happen to me and my lover last year when we vacationed in Paris', when they've sufficed that innate couple need to dote on everything you wished you had, they'll go for _that question_. Do you know what question that is?"

"No." Naruto said bluntly and he stood heading for the kitchen but Kiba followed.

"Naruto, do you know the question?"

"Leave me alone Kiba." Naruto told him halfheartedly serious, he wouldn't admit it but his friend was dangerously tickling some nerves which meant he needed to find something to distract him before some tangibly bad things were remembered. Naruto decided to wash the dishes like his life depended on it.

But Kiba leaned over him shadowing the sink and Naruto was about to spin around and firmly tell him to go away when the other man said, "_So whatever happened to you and Gaara?_"

The pain was like a flashing white light that made him cringe, a familiar throb from an old sore that had been left open to fester all types of infections. And at the same time he felt so weary of it, of all the feelings that were associated with that name, and a heavy wave of frustration in himself because it shouldn't be like this after such a long time, these feeling shouldn't be so fresh.

"I'm sorry." Kiba muttered and Naruto felt a hand clench his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto turned to face his friend and Kiba held onto both of his shoulders and shook him a little as he said, "Listen to me. Okay, we'll go. But we're **not** going together like two pathetic geeks who couldn't get a date to prom, and we're **not** going to be tormented by those _couples_."

"Then how are we going?" Naruto asked and Kiba released him as he bit his lip and looked down thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it," he finally said, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

* * *

Weeks passed and the wedding date dipped almost into nonexistence as Naruto forgot about it and was concentrating on work. But it flew suddenly into his face again when Sakura called him two weeks before the date to ramble excitedly about her plans.

"So you're saying that pink swans in a sakura littered pond would be too much? Cause Ino's convinced it'll be the perfect background for the pictures."

"Ino should stick to the flowers and entertainment." Naruto told her and Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, I'll tell her that."

"Just as long as I wasn't the one who said it first."

"Sooo-who are you and Kiba bringing to my wedding?" she asked him suddenly and Naruto started fidgeting a little.

"Uh-" he didn't know what to say, he still had no idea what Kiba had planned, "It's a secret."

"Hmmm, a secret huh? Well I can't wait to meet your secret. I hope he's smart, and funny, and rich, oh and great in bed, and hot beyond belief."

"Is this secret for me or for you?"

"I just want you to be happy Naruto." Sakura told him, she used that voice too, it's clear and serious with a hint of warmth and kind of airy. It just made him forget to worry for a moment and believe what she did, but then it faded and Naruto was left feeling kind of cheesy.

_Okay, back to reality_, "I don't need that Sakura, really I'm happy just seeing you happy." _So reality includes lying…_

"Thanks." She said and they held a little silent moment before Naruto heard a voice in the background over the phone, it sounded like Ino. "Oh, I gotta go hon. Love you and I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, love ya. *click*"

_Why am I so pathetic?_ Naruto thought as he hit himself upside the head. _I'm happy just seeing you happy_? He couldn't believe he was actually getting down over some stupid wedding.

* * *

On the day they had to take the train to Hakone Naruto found himself rushing home. Jiraiya, one of his writers, brought his new installment way past deadline again so there was a bunch of last minute stuff to do that day. Even though he owned the small publishing company and, as Kiba liked to point out, could do whatever he wanted, Naruto still didn't think it was responsible to leave his employees working late by themselves, especially if it wasn't their fault. So he stayed back to help them then saw everyone off.

He was tired and frantic because he still had some packing to do; he just hoped Kiba was ready because the train left in two hours.

As he got home he went into the kitchen to get himself an energy drink in preparation for the inevitable rush that would definitely happen soon. Akamaru pawed at his leg as he downed the drink, the small dog was begging for some attention. When he was done he threw the can into the bin then grabbed a steak shaped biscuit from the jar on the counter, it had a post-it stuck on the front and Kiba's writing in bold red saying "**Only Two Per Day**". Naruto swore that guy took nothing as seriously as he did his dog.

"Here you go." He smiled at the thankful puppy as he took the biscuit, "Our little secret."

"Naruto?" The blonds' body stiffened as shock neutralized any sound he was going to make, he thought he was caught and was about to prepare himself for the wordy lecture that should be coming when over a decade of friendship told him that that voice didn't belong to Kiba.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked and Naruto spun around to see who it was behind him.

There was a stranger in his kitchen; he was wearing a black shinny suit with an ebony and gold pinstriped tie and a soft gold watch on his wrist. For a moment Naruto was completely speechless, besides the fact that everything this guy wore was so expensive that he looked misplaced standing before the background of Naruto and Kiba's moderately messy apartment, but he was also really gorgeous. Naruto swallowed under the stare of those deep black eyes.

"Who-who are you?" he spluttered, he was trying so hard to sound angry but the guy just smirked at his feeble effort and Naruto found himself blushing because something about the mischievous glint in the intruders eyes made his face hot.

Akamaru barked again, this time while staring up at Naruto. The dog was probably wondering who truly had the upper hand here. Naruto blinked and tried to snap himself out of it, "Who the hell are you?" he asked now with an even voice, "And what are you doing in my apartment?"

"I'm your boyfriend." The dark haired man said casually and Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he realized something for the first time.

"…KIBA!"

Naruto heard a loud thump then quickly moving footsteps before Kiba burst into the room looking flustered.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He spluttered as he came towards Naruto but when he noticed the threatening aura the blonde was emanating and the heated stare that was being thrown his way he halted, then glanced over his shoulder at the dark haired man that was in the door way. An awkward grin came over Kiba face."I see you've met Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes flashed at the obvious confirmation that Kiba did indeed have something to do with this and without another word he grabbed Kiba by his collar then pulled him to the other side of the room where Sasuke, who seemed quite amused by all this, couldn't hear him.

"What the hell is going on? Who is that?" he hissed, Naruto had pulled Kiba right up to him and now they were nose to nose, all Kiba could do was hold his hands up defenselessly in the air.

"What did he tell you?" Kiba asked cautiously and Naruto tightened his hold making breathing a little difficult for the other man. "Okay, okay, he- he's an escort."

Naruto's eyes widened, "ESCORT!" he shouted and Akamaru barked causing both of them look up at Sasuke who had obviously heard that. Naruto paused when another guy then appeared besides Sasuke, he also looked severely misplaced in his charcoal grey and black three piece suit, his long sable hair fell freely down his front, his cloudy eyes went from Naruto then to Kiba with an expression of refined perplexity.

"Is there a problem?" he asked and Kiba chuckled nervously as he gently pulled Naruto's fists out of its clamp around his collar.

"Everything's fine."

"Is he a prostitute too?" Naruto asked Kiba and the new guy cocked his graceful brow so that he looked offended.

"They're _not_ prostitutes, they're escorts." Kiba corrected Naruto.

"What's the difference?"

"Naruto, this is Neji." Kiba started introducing him but Naruto had begun pulling him out of the room. When they were in Kiba's bedroom with the door securely shut the blond turned on his friend again.

"What were you thinking hiring prostitutes?"

"Shhh. Calm down, and I told you they're not prostitutes, they're escorts, expensive ones too."

Naruto stopped at the mention of money, Kiba and he weren't millionaires and the dog lover tended to go overboard with the spending, especially when it came to Akamaru, usually Naruto was the one left scrambling with the payments. He gave Kiba a skeptical look.

"How much?" Naruto asked and Kiba kind of squirmed.

"Um."

"Ki-" he began but the other man gave in.

"600,000 yen for the week." He said as he prepared himself for a punch.

"SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN!" Sasuke and Neji definitely heard that.

"Each." Kiba added and Naruto felt light headed, really, he had to lie down on Kiba's bed before he passed out. "We also have to pay for their train tickets, accommodations and food."

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto moaned and Akamaru jumped on the bed and began licking his ear in his doggy attempt at comfort.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry, I'm the one that set this up so I'll pay for everything."

"I've heard that before, countless times, countless."

Kiba sighed, he felt defeated, he came and sat besides Naruto on the bed.

"Listen," he said, "I did this for us, so that we won't have to go through what we do every time we get together with our friends. So that once, just once we could feel what it's like to be the ones with the story to tell and something to show off that has nothing to do with work. Say everything's great and look like we mean it. But, if you don't want to, I mean it is kind of weird isn't it. Who'd want their wedding date to be a complete stranger , even if they are really _really_ hot, or how jealous everyone, even our married friends, are going to be when they see that sexy piece of ass on your arm. But it's okay- really. I'll just tell them to leave." Kiba got up slowly, his shoulder slumped and weary, oppressed with disappointment. "You should start packing Naru, the train leaves in an hour and a half." He said as he gave Naruto his best downtrodden look before he opened the door and stepped out of the room. Three second passed and he appeared again, "Hey, can I borrow 1400 yen? I'll have to pay for their taxi fare back home."

Naruto sighed without answering him as he closed his eyes and spoke surprisingly calmly, "Kiba, I should kill you." He muttered, "I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this."

Kiba's expression brightened, which kind of made Naruto immediately regret what he had just said, he was grinning as he crossed the room again rambling excitedly , "I'll pay all of the 1,200,000yen and everything else, you don't have to give a cent! You won't regret it Naruto, it'll be great." Naruto just nodded wordlessly to everything he said knowing that he'll believe it only when it happened, but then Kiba seemed to remember something and his smile shifted from excited to suggestively sly. "It'll be really great."

"Wait," Naruto zoned in on it, "what do you mean by that?

"Oh nothing, nothing. But hurry up and pack. Sakura and Ino are waiting."

* * *

Yay, first chap done! Already started the second plus I have this entire story plan- it won't be long, just about five chaps- so please tell me what you think of it and I'll update soon ^^

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed =D

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Getting It

Chapter 2

The train ride from Tokyo to Hakone took about an hour and a half. By the time the four men had boarded, found their seats and the train had taken off, Naruto found himself actually surpassing the shock of Kiba's radical idea. He wasn't sure if he would really go along with it, truly the only certainty here was that they had to go to the wedding no matter what because the two women were expecting them, but the prostitu- _escorts_ were already here so Naruto thought that he should at the least find out what Kiba's plan was exactly.

Naruto looked around at the seating arrangements: Sasuke was sitting beside him while Kiba and Neji sat opposite, facing them. Neji was quietly reading a thick paperback , Sasuke was busy on his little touch screen thingy, and Kiba was staring out the window at the smoothly slipping terrain outside, but when the brunette felt eyes on him he turned to Naruto.

"What?" he asked and Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why do you get to choose Neji and I'm left with him." He nodded in the raven's direction and Kiba and Neji glanced at each other.

"Are you serious?" Kiba deadpanned, he really couldn't believe that Naruto was going to fight over the escorts like they were toys or something.

"I'm just saying, it's not fair that you got to pick first. I mean you could have at least gotten me someone I'd be more compatible with."

"I'm not your type?" Sasuke asked with a little teasing smile that Naruto didn't so much appreciate.

"Actually, no you're not."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're stuck-up and bastard-like, you don't look like you know how to have fun, and you're taller than me."

"You're forgetting something." Sasuke told him.

"What?"

"Don't they say that opposites attract?"

Naruto turned around to reply but, for some odd reason, Sasuke's amused expression made him forget what he was going to say, so he resorted to quickly looking out his window while feeling like an idiot.

_Stupid prostitute and his cheesy lines._

"Actually, I picked Sasuke because he seemed a lot like the kind of guys you usually went for when you used to date. You know the dark and tortured types." Kiba added now and Naruto glared at him, "Don't tell me you never noticed. It's like a weird fetish you have there."

"What are we going to tell our friends?" Naruto changed the subject, "You know Sakura and Ino are going to want the entire story, and it better be good else Sakura would figure out that something's up and I'm warning you now Kiba, if _anyone_ finds out about this I'll kill you."

"They won't find out because Sasuke and Neji are professionals." Kiba assured him and Naruto looked to Neji who turned away from his book to give him an encouraging nod. When he turned to Sasuke the raven gave him a darkly suggestive look that made the blonde narrow his eyes at him suspiciously. "Besides, Neji and I already have our story."

Kiba grinned proudly but Naruto looked upset, the blonde opened his mouth to start the angered protests at Kiba making such plans without him.

"I thought that you and Sasuke could come up with one together!" Kiba defended his actions quickly before Naruto could start.

"Together? What is this a group project? Kiba- just tell me what your story is."

The brunette glanced at the long haired man besides him before he answered and for a moment Naruto wondered about what was up with all the shared looks between the two. "Neji and I meet at my sister's clinic. It was midnight and I was working the late shift, he came in wearing just his pajamas and a coat with a box in his arms, inside was a cat he had found in his basement. She was pregnant and just about to pop and Neji, even though he didn't like cats, or any animal for that matter, he stayed the entire time and helped me with her. He visited them after too and even made sure that they all got adopted into good homes. I just thought that he was kind of cute because at first he really didn't seem like such a sensitive guy. I fell for that side of him."

"Awwwww." Ino cooed at Kiba and Neji as she leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder, "That's so sweet Kiba, especially for you, I think I'm gonna cry."

Sakura looked wearily at her fiancé who was now wiping her eyes with the edges of her sleeves, "I'm really happy for you Kiba," she said.

"Heh, thanks." Kiba replied feeling a little embarrassed, particularly now because Naruto was almost palpably glaring holes through his head.

How was he supposed to compete with that story!

The group was seated in a restaurant, after arriving at Hakone a while ago and meeting up with Ino and Sakura they had decided to have dinner before settling in the hotel that the two women had rented for their wedding guests. Since they had arrived Naruto could tell that Sakura was impressed by Sasuke, she kept sneaking quick scans of the gorgeous and quiet man, and she couldn't stop smiling at Naruto. Ino on the other hand was a lot less discreet; right now she was leaned over the table, her chin in her palm, as she stared. Sasuke just sipped his tea ignoring her gawking.

"So, how did _you two_ meet?" Ino asked Naruto as she pointed between him and his 'boyfriend'.

"Erm-" Naruto somehow felt caught off-guard by a question he knew was coming. In a quiet panic he looked to his left to find two very sadistically amused onyx bulbs enjoying his reaction to the question. "We- we met- a – at….Ichiraku's."

Ino made a face, "You mean that old ramen shack you always eat at? I thought you were like their only customer?" Kiba snorted, "And besides," Ino continued as she now looked at the raven, "Sasuke doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would eat in a place like that."

Naruto now was giving Ino a look that Sakura and Kiba knew well, they prepared themselves for the explosion. But the blond was interrupted when Sasuke leaned over him, placed one of his lithe fingers under Naruto's chin then gently lifted his head so that he could look straight into the two baffled sapphire eyes.

"Actually, it's a very romantic story." Sasuke said, "When I look back on it, it almost feels destined, as if the planets had aligned and the entire world and all its elements came together to implicate the most intricate movement of serendipity I've ever befallen."

"It was my lunch break and usually I would have my secretary get me something and bring it to my office, but that day I just felt like doing it differently. It was almost like a compulsion, I just had to get out that day. I walked onto a street that I had never been before, searching for something good to eat, when as I was passing by this run down little ramen stand I heard a distressful cry for help. I moved immediately without a second thought and as I entered I found the most beautiful creature. Bright blonde hair, indescribable eyes (just my type), he was writhing on the floor, clawing at his throat and almost blue in the face. The shocked owner told me that he was choking on a piece of pork, but just then Naruto had gone limp and I feared that the potential love of my life had already slipped from my grasp. So I acted as quickly as I could, administering the Heimlich then the kiss of life (which I have to admit I kind of enjoyed). When he was breathing again I took him into my arms and carried him to the nearest hospital. They said that he was okay but if I hadn't been there when I was then that seemingly harmless cube of meat would have been the end of our Naruto. When finally he awoke, as he lay on his hospital bed, our eyes meet for the first time and I could tell that he knew what I did, that our eyes were meant only to look upon each other- forever." And Sasuke kissed him.

The escort thoroughly enjoyed every second, which amount to about five, of taking advantage of Naruto's surprisingly soft lips and warm mouth, even though he also had to grab the blonde's hand behind them because it was raising to produce a significant punch to Sasuke's face. And when he finished he smirked at the way Naruto was trying to control himself in front of his friends. In fact, Sasuke was pretty sure that only about an ounce of feeble self-control on the blonde's part was preventing him from being publicly crucified right now, but strangely just the thought of that stirred something in him. He was really enjoying messing with this customer.

Ino eas floored, her mouth hung opened and her eyes were tear filled, while Sakura appeared amazed yet equally worried. "Naruto, why didn't you tell me about this? You almost died and you didn't even tell me!" she scolded.

"I-I didn't want you to worry."

"Wow," Kiba was shaking his head in awe, "That was really cool Sasuke, thanks for saving Naruto."

"Yeah you're a hero." Ino told him and Sasuke shrugged. Ino sighed dreamily as she watched him, "If only I wasn't gay…." She mused out loud then she glanced at her fiancé and added quickly, "a-and so much in love."

During dinner Ino and Sakura shared how the week was planned. Tomorrow night would be Sakura's bachelorette party, Ino's was the night after, then Wednesday afternoon was the civil marriage registration followed by a dinner party. The actual wedding ceremony would be held Friday. When Naruto asked if _everyone_ had arrived Sakura commented offhandedly that the wedding guests were still trickling into Hakone and that all of their friends might be here by tomorrow. Naruto could tell that she hadn't caught onto what he was really asking. That out of all of their friends only one particular red head did he have on his mind. He didn't have the nerve to just ask Sakura if she had invited Gaara because he knew that if he did and the answer was positive, as much as he loved Sakura, he probably wouldn't have come. He may have spent the rest of his life hating himself for not going to his precious friend's wedding because of the pathetic complications of a bad break-up, but at this point the truth was that Naruto was ready to do anything in order to avoid seeing his ex-boyfriend again.

After dinner Sakura and Ino walked them to the hotel and gave them the keys to their room before they departed for their own room. Naruto and Kiba found that their rooms were behind two shoji doors facing each other down a wide tatami matted hallway. Kiba was about to follow Neji into their room when he felt Naruto grab him from behind.

"What is it?" he asked the blonde and Naruto waited for Sasuke to disappear into their room before he spoke.

"I can't do this." He whispered, it was late so they didn't want to disturb the other guests, or for the two escorts to hear.

"What? Why? It's been going so great."

Naruto shook his head, "No way Kiba, I can't stand him."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You don't have to stand him as long as he's doing his job it's all good right?"

"I don't know, it feels sort of wrong lying to Sakura like this-"

"Shhhh." Kiba stopped Naruto from saying any more by placing his finger to the blonde's lips, "Of course it'll feel wrong if you look at it that way. But this isn't about Sakura, it's about you, it's about appearances. Now, did you and Sasuke not _appear_ like a loving couple?"

Naruto remembered the way the raven kept touching him throughout the rest of dinner, the way Sasuke would absentmindedly wrap his arm around the blonde's shoulders, gently massage the back of Naruto's neck, he had even given Naruto a reassuring kiss on the forehead when the waiter was checking Sasuke out. It was all for show of course, but at the same time….

"Didn't you _appear_ happy?" Kiba asked, and now Naruto was blush lightly as he recalled the forced kiss.

_Stupid escort._

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great." Kiba smiled and he grasped Naruto's shoulder so that he could turn him around and walk him the few short steps to Sasuke and his door. "Now just go in there, get into bed and tomorrow we'll show off some more. You work really hard Naruto; you deserve to show off a little."

Naruto sighed, he knew Kiba was just saying these things to get him to calmly conform but damn him he was so right sometimes!

"Okay Kibs, good night."

"Night." Kiba watched his best friend disappear behind the sliding door, then he waited about ten seconds as he listened to Naruto's footsteps receded inside. When he was certain that the blonde was gone he jumped and quickly tiptoed/ran to his door. The moment he slid his door shut behind him two long arms gently wrapped themselves around his waist and Kiba closed his eyes in anticipation for the kiss that was soon pressed onto his lips.

Neji's embrace tightened when Kiba opened his mouth so that the kiss could deepen, the brunette grasped Neji's neck and moaned when the other started hungrily delving into his mouth, he jerked his hips so that their fronts brushed together. Neji parted the kiss so that they could both get a breath and Kiba enjoyed the sight of the dim blush on his lover cheeks because he knew he was the cause of it. Neji smiled softly down at him as he pecked the slighter man's nose then he let his hands crawl smoothly up Kiba's shirt.

"What did Naruto want?" he asked as he nibbled softly on Kiba's neck.

"Ah-he-wanted to fire Sasuke and quit the whole thing."

Neji paused, "What did you tell him?"

"I convinced him otherwise. He's fine now; he just needs to get over the shock you know?"

Neji released Kiba slightly so that he could look into his eyes, "Are you sure about that? It's only been a couple of hours since we started this, it's not like we're too far into the plan to turn back. If Sasuke and I leave now we can catch the last train and you and Naruto could enjoy the rest of the week."

"No way, then all of this would have been for nothing. Besides," Neji watched as the slighter man's eyes deepened with some tender emotion, "this is the first time we've ever been together without worry about how much time we have until one of us has to leave." Kiba turned away from the penetrating gaze of the man that was holding him, instead he found himself staring at his opened palm against Neji's chest as he blushed and said, "I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

He'd never done that before; spend an entire night with Neji, because Kiba would always leave so that he could get home at a time that wouldn't cause his best friend to worry. Kiba didn't like lying to-or with holding the truth from- Naruto, it just sort of turned out that way. Yeah he had ended up liking Neji but he never thought that the uptight piano prodigy, and a Hyuuga, would actually feel the same way. And then by some miracle, or lapse in judgment on Neji's part, they ended up dating; but Kiba still wasn't convinced that the fluffy feelings would last because in his experience they never did. So what was the point in telling Naruto about Neji if the pending relationship, to him, was guaranteed to fall through in at least two weeks after the first date? But before he knew it a month had passed and he and Neji had already become unable to function right without the other. And he _still _hadn't told Naruto yet!

Kiba came to the conclusion that he just couldn't do it. After Gaara had left Naruto in ruin, the blonde and him moved in together and _he_ had been the one to gradually nurse Naruto back to some semblance of normal, so he couldn't help it if he was a little over protective. Really, Kiba would do anything to ensure that Naruto never suffers like that again, even not tell his best friend that he had fallen in love. He knew that even if Naruto was genuinely happy for him, deep down it'll still sting that Kiba had found someone and he was still alone.

So he decided to keep his relationship with Neji a secret, and to Kiba's surprise the Hyuuga never complained. All those dates that had to be cut short, the whispered phone calls, quick sex (that time he made Neji wait an hour, in his underwear, outside on the terrace because Naruto decided to suddenly come home for lunch), Neji was never feed up. Kiba waited for Neji to call him crazy and dump him but he never did.

The plan to hire Sasuke was Kiba's. He wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking, he just knew that he couldn't hide Neji forever and that maybe if Naruto had some fun during the wedding week he might be more motivated to put himself back out in the market and when the blonde had found himself a good guy then he could comfortably introduce Neji as his boyfriend. That was the long term plan, and it'll work-hopefully. He was actually half expecting his request to the world renowned pianist to play a prostitute to be the last straw but Neji went along with a thoughtful compassion for the situation that basically made Kiba fall for him all over again. Though right now he was looking forward to enjoying his first full night with his boyfriend.

Neji placed a kiss onto Kiba's head feeling the other man's spiky yet soft hair against his face. He loved the scent, it almost overwhelmed him, the entire day he had been holding it in but now he just wanted to ravish the man in his arms.

"You're _not_ leaving." He heard Kiba say firmly and he knew that there was no way he could.

* * *

Naruto thought that his room was actually quite nice. There was a private onsen and the traditional interior was really relaxing too. The only problem was that there was only one wide, very comfortable looking futon situated on a neatly squared short platform in the center of the right side of the room.

_Only one._

Naruto kept glancing at it as he unpacked his suitcase waiting for Sasuke to finish his shower. The escort hadn't said a word to him since dinner, which would have probably made the atmosphere really awkward if Naruto decided to give a damn. And why should he when he could ignore just as well as Sasuke could? It's just that he had a little problem that he had to deal with first.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, the aroma of his warm bath floating out behind him to fill the room with his clean scent, a scent that Naruto had to put a little more effort into ignoring than he would have liked. Naruto watched as the raven dropt himself onto the bed, his hands clasped under his head as he folded his legs, Sasuke looked up questioningly when he felt the blonde staring at him.

Naruto cleared his throat as he tried to decide on the best way to phrase what had been on his mind for the past half hour in a way that wouldn't offend the escort. "So, I was wondering, can you sleep on the floor?"

"Of course I can." Sasuke answered simply, "Anything else you need to know?"

"Erm, no, that's it."

"Great, take off the light will you?" Sasuke turned over into a more comfortable position then closed his eyes."

"…Wait a minute!"

"What do you want now?"

"I want- I'm asking you, nicely, to sleep on the floor- please?"

Sasuke studies Naruto impassively for a few moments before he sat up, "And why would I sleep on the floor when I have a comfortable futon and a warm body to cuddle and fondle right here?" he said and he gave Naruto one of those roguish smirks that made the blonde's face heat up a little. Naruto was left blushing and it made Sasuke chuckle when he saw it, "I was kidding."

"I knew that!" Naruto snapped.

"Look," Sasuke said in a new voice that had a solemn tone that it never commanded before, " You probably haven't realized but I take my job very seriously, you're paying me to be your boyfriend and I'll do that. I'm committed to being the best boyfriend to you in the world and making everyone envy you for it. But when we're alone the act is off, I have no interest in getting to know you, we don't need to be friends, we just have to tolerate each other. Now, I'm _not_ sleeping on the floor. If being close to me affects you so much then _you_ could sleep there."

When Naruto didn't reply he added, "Also, you need to relax a little. If your friends are supposed to believe I'm your lover then you need to be more convincing yourself."

"I'll try." Naruto bit grudgingly.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged then he lied back down and turned away from the empty side of the bed, Naruto's side. "Light." Sasuke reminded him without looking up and Naruto flicked the switch on the wall down then changed his clothes before he quietly took his place on the futon with his back also to the raven.

"600,000 yen, you better be worth it." He thought out loud and before he fell asleep that night Sasuke silently promised himself that he would show the blonde that he was.

* * *

=_= this took sooo long to type, but I guess it's the disadvantage of writing a fic that you're planning to post on paper =P

Nonetheless, I hope you liked it ^^ the next chap has already been started (unfortunately on paper also), so please tell me what you thought of this chap, it really encourages me ^^

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

So this has been posted later than I planned, but finals are coming so I've been distracted, sorry ^^. The chap is actually longer than this, it's too long, so I've cut it in half (adding another chap to the five I had planned this fic to be), and it will be posted soon, I still have to type it out =P

Please enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Getting it

Chapter 3

Naruto knocked on Kiba's door for the third time as he grumbled about what he was going to do to his best friend if he'd forgotten about Sakura's bachelorette party and fallen asleep. He and Sasuke were both ready, the raven in dark colored jeans, a black and red graphic tee and a jacket, Naruto tried to pretend that he didn't admire the escort's style, he on the other hand was a lot more causal with his faded grey jeans and his favorite blue concert t-shirt.

Naruto groaned impatiently when ten seconds of quiet passed and there was still no move movement behind the door, "KI-"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kiba suddenly slide the door open and stepped out causing Naruto to back away. The brunette looked like he'd just had time to throw his shirt on before he opened the door. Neji came out behind him looking slightly flushed (Naruto figured that he must have taken a dip in the onsen), but besides that he seemed calmly ready. "Sorry." Kiba said as he combed his wild hair through with his fingers, "I-um- overslept."

Naruto crinkled his nose a little at Kiba's edginess, "Yeah well, you're ready so let's go, everyone's probably in Sakura's room by now."

Kiba nodded and they had started walking when Naruto realized something, "Hey, why are you limping?"

Kiba's head whipped around, "What?"

"You're lim-"

"I-It's nothing, I- um- fell."

"You fell? Where?"

"Ah-hem." Neji cleared his throat suddenly as he adjusted the tie under his cardigan. Kiba glanced at him quickly then slipped a reassuring smile on his face.

"I fell off of the bed."

Naruto frowned, "Don't you have a futon too?"

"And I _rolled_ into a table. That's what happened; I _rolled_ _off_ the futon and _into_ an oncoming table."

Naruto studied Kiba for a moment and then figured that some things are best not explored. "Okay" so he took Kiba's word for it.

When they got to Sakura and Ino's room they found the rest of the group. Temari was standing with Sakura and Ten Ten in front of a mirror helping the bachelorette adjust the strap of her hot pink, ruched, fitted mini dress. Ten Ten waved when she saw the four men come in catching the attention of the other two.

"Wow, you look really great Sakura." Naruto told her.

"See, I told you it was hot." Temari pushed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I never doubted how hot the dress was, I just think that it's a little too much." She said.

Temari waved Sakura's complaints away, "That's the point Haruno. It's your bachelorette party, you get to show that you still got one last time."

Sakura still looked unsure but then the door opened again and Ino walked in followed by a red haired girl. Both of them were wearing only thick white robes, their hair wet and sleeked back, Naruto's eyes widened and he inched closer to the nearest body, which happened to belong to Sasuke, when he saw the other girl.

"Naruto!" her face perked up when she noticed the blonde also and now Naruto was fighting the urge to run.

"H-Hey Karin." he told her with an awkward half smile and Kiba smirked at the two of them.

"That's Karin, she's had a crush on Naruto since primary school, she tried to rape him like twice." He whispered towards Neji and Sasuke.

Karin was advancing, arms open with the intention of a hug, on the blonde whom she hadn't seen in years (something that wasn't a coincidence) but then her eyes fell onto the dark and tall man beside him and her was caught in her chest.

"Who-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto said when after he followed her line of vision, "Everyone this is my-_boyfriend_- Sasuke."

Temari and Ten Ten looked impressed, the older blonde winked at Naruto while Ten Ten just nodded her approval as she looked the raven over. Karin was now blushing though as avoided all eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto was surprised, he knew that look on Karin's face and he almost couldn't believe it, well he _had_ dreamed of the day Karin became interested in someone else and hopefully diverted her freaky stalker-ish tendencies onto the ill-fated guy. But really? This bastard? Naruto snickered at the thought of Karin, the uptight clinical psychology student, learning that this guy here was a prostitute- though when he thought about it Karin _was_ a little weird, she mightn't even mind.

But Sasuke noticed the spectacled girl's heating attention on him and he put an arm around Naruto's waist so that he could pull the blonde closer and press a warm kiss onto his nape, action that cause both Naruto and Karin to blush.

"Are you wearing that to your party?" Ino said now referring to her fiancé's outfit. Sakura looked down at herself as if she'd just seen it also, then she fiddled nervously at the ends of her hair.

"Ah- yeah, it was Temari's idea to go all out. Do you like it?" Sakura asked Ino and then she did a little spin to show off how the fitted dress hugged her, Ino's cheeks dusted a light hue of pink as she watched.

"You look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's not too- you know? Do you think I should wear it?"

"You're asking me if it's okay if you wear the dress?"

"Well- no, I'm asking if you think it's suitable to wear to the party."

Kiba and Naruto shifted nervously, this was getting kind of tense.

"Sakura." Ino chuckled, "It's _your_ bachelorette party, you can wear whatever you want, do whatever you want. C'mon."

Sakura smiled, "Right." She said.

"Okay, that settles it so let's go! Everyone else is at the club." Temari told everyone and she began gesturing for everyone to head to the door. Sakura gave Ino a kiss before she left and just as he was about to follow behind her, Naruto felt something that he could only describe as tiger claws dig suddenly into his shoulders and pull him back inside.

"The hell-" he shouted, then he felt someone's breath tickle his ear.

"Tell me _everything_ that happens tonight. _Do you understand me Uzumaki?_" Ino hissed, or at least that beastly voice came out of Ino.

"O-okay! Geez!" he stammered and Ino released him so that he could run away from her.

* * *

Two months ago, when Sakura was still on a buzzing high from finally proposing to the woman she loved, she decided to be a little audacious and ask Temari and Kiba to plan her bachelorette party. So in some way she was expecting the driver of the purple Rolls Royce limousine, which was to take them to the club, to be a voluptuous blonde burlesque dancer in netted lingerie and a top hat. The penis straws, gummy boobs and peppermint nipples. But even Kiba and Temari's snickering and shadily ominous hint didn't prepare her for the actual party.

Apparently it was circus themed, which was expressed by the women and men in cage with nothing on but detailed animal print body paint, vulgarly clad acrobats maneuvering gracefully in the air, the waiters wore nothing but thin strings laced with glittering diamonds. Sakura was immediately attacked by a group of three stripers dressed like sexy clowns. She looked back over her shoulder at Naruto as they pulled her away, a silent plead for help in her eyes, but Naruto just smiled and waved.

Right after Kiba pulled Neji towards the dance floor and the two disappeared in the crowd of moving bodies. This left Naruto with Sasuke and Temari watching Sakura try not to enjoy the triple lap dance she was receiving as she was being cheered on by a group lead by Ten Ten. Naruto noticed that he Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were the only males at the party, everyone else seemed to be Sakura's girlfriends from work and college.

Sasuke said that he would get them drinks and left after he gave Naruto a quick peck on the mouth.

"He seems really nice." Temari told Naruto as she watched the raven leave, "He's hot too. Where did you find him?"

"Er-well-you know- I was getting ramen- and then the hospital- and –yeah…." Naruto stammered as he nervously avoided Temari's stare, he was thankful that the music was kind of loud; she just looked at him skeptically but moved on.

"Well I'm happy that you're moving on." She said and Naruto looked at her now, "It's been a while since you dated, Gaara and I were starting to worry."

Naruto felt his heart release one hard thump as a bitter lump grew in his throat, "Why has Gaara been worrying about me?" he asked evenly.

"He asked me about you a while ago, so I told him what I knew-"

"_You told him-_" Naruto could feel himself getting worked up, his stomach was tickling uneasily because of the topic (he always felt a little nauseous when the subject of Gaara was brought up), but right now Temari's unhesitant way of sharing information about him, with the last guy he wanted to know, was getting him angry. He had to take a breath and remind himself that though Temari was a good friend of his, she was also Gaara's sister, she can't chose sides. "Why is Gaara asking about me?" he asked feeling a little more relaxed.

Temari looked surprised by such a question, "Naruto, Gaara's not heartless you know. He hasn't seen you in year-"

"That's cause _I _don't want to see _him_." He wasn't bothering to hold back now, though what he was feeling now was more bitter that plain anger and painful enough to make his eyes water a little as he told Temari seriously, "And to me he's not heartless, he's worst than that. You can tell Gaara that he doesn't have to pity the thing he threw away, I'm just fine." Naruto saw Sasuke then, over Temari's shoulder, he was coming back holding two drinks in his hands. The raven noticed the pained expression on the blonde's face and found himself walking faster, "I'm in love with Sasuke." Naruto found this lie surprisingly bittersweet with its strange blend of satisfaction and heavy guilt.

"That's great Naruto, but Ga-" Temari began but Sasuke had arrived and he handed her both drinks then took Naruto's hand.

"Let's go dance babe." He said pulling him away.

"What are you doing?" Naruto was still irritated, he tugged his arm back but Sasuke didn't let up and continued pulling him through the crowd.

"Shut up." He shot back at Naruto firmly, when they were at the center of the dance floor Sasuke stopped and turned around suddenly causing the blonde to walk right into him. Naruto blushed at the fact that his lips almost collided with Sasuke's, but his attention quickly shifted to the arm that had just come around his waist pulling him closer to the taller, firm body of the escort.

Sasuke found himself enjoying the dumb look of surprise on Naruto's face and a couple of ideas that may excite some more intriguing reactions graced him. Acting on them immediately he moved one of his hands down the blonde's waist, then across the small of his back, and the slope and raise of Naruto's round ass where it rested and Sasuke squeezed to his heart's content while he jerked his hips so that their crotches touched.

Naruto yelped, loudly, and then punched the raven in his stomach which to his added frustration didn't seem to hurt the pervert at all. Sasuke just chuckled and stepped out of Naruto's reach, he smirked mischievously at the glare he was receiving silently thinking that the blonde could be really cute sometimes.

Naruto was about to tell Sasuke what he'd do to him if he ever touched him like that again when he felt someone lean over him from behind. The person's breath touched his ear reminding him of Ino's threat, but this wasn't Ino.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto pulled himself away from the person like he'd been stung, his hands unconsciously curling into fists. Sasuke could feel the shift, Naruto's mood had changed, he'd seen the blonde angry before (literally a minute ago) but this was very different. He was curious. What had this dark haired man done to Naruto?

"What are _you_ doing?" Naruto voice was steady but Sasuke, and surely the other man, could feel the under riding bite.

Sai smiled, "I was invited."

"Really." Naruto spat incredulously.

"Is that so hard to believe? I _am_ friends with Ino, my host club receives all of our bouquets and decorations from her shop. I'm actually one of her most important clients."

"So, in other words, you used that to get an invitation out of Ino so that you could come here and mess with me."

Sai cocked his head to the side as he maintained the empty smile which Sasuke thought looked a little crazy. "What makes you think that you're that important Naruto? Actually, I'm here to meet up with Gaara. Do you remember him?"

Naruto shuddered, he really couldn't hold it in anymore he was getting ready to kill Sai. He'd have to apologize to Sakura for ruining her party after. But Sasuke caught onto the subtle signs that Naruto was about to tackle the other man, he grasped the blondes hand and gave it a squeeze to wake him out of it. He also moved to stand between the two.

Sai's eyes fell onto the man that was silently protecting him from Naruto and his broiw tightened. "I know you from somewhere." He told Sasuke and Naruto suddenly snapped out of it.

_Shit_!

Sai owned host club in Shinjuku, in other words he was basically in the same field as this escort Kiba had hired here, it wouldn't be surprising if they had bumped into each other before. Naruto's eyes widened at the possibility of Sai figuring out who Sasuke really was.

"Who are you?" Sai asked Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto's boyfriend."

Sai actually looked weakly surprised in his own way, he turned to Naruto, "You're in a relationship Naruto? That's very interesting considering you're not over Gaara."

That one hurt, Naruto felt the pain tug somewhere near his lungs, but he wasn't going to give Sai the satisfaction. Instead he yanked his hand out of Sasuke's hold and said, "We're leaving." Before he turned away and walked briskly for the exit. He knew he'd hear about it later when his friends realized that he'd left without saying but this party was over for him. He wanted to go home, to Tokyo not that hotel, get as far away from Sai as possible. He knew coming to this wedding was a bad idea, that it would be nothing but a public torturing of old wounds being ripped open.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke called after him when he realized that he had walked right pass the limo and was heading out of the parking lot. But Naruto stopped by the road and hailed out a taxi, he got in and waited for Sasuke to catch up.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, Naruto was coldly dejected and Sasuke might have been affected by it if he was the type, but still, he had to admit he was captured. That Sai guy was an asshole and Sasuke truthfully did find him mildly familiar, which wasn't good if he was supposed to maintain this feint. But what did Naruto have to do with a man like that? And who was Gaara?

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo =) sorry for the long wait and long chap, but please enjoy it.

Note: in Japan a civil registration constitutes a legal marriage, which is what happens in this chap between Sakura and Ino (in other words: it's not the ceremony yet)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Getting It

Chapter 4

Sakura had the worst hangover of her life. It was a mystery to her how she found the energy and co-ordination to get up that morning and make it for breakfast with Ino, Naruto and Kiba and their boyfriends.

With one hand over her throbbing head she sipped her black coffee as the others ordered. Naruto tried to sit as far away from Sasuke as possible, he was still depressed and wanted to go back home, he just had to come up with a way to talk Kiba into letting him leave. Naruto could tell that the brunette had probably rolled into that table again last night because he was limping even worse than before this morning.

Ino seemed to be trying very hard to distract herself from any thing that had to do with what Sakura did last night, Naruto was surprised that she hadn't interrogated him yet about the party, not that it would help as he left early.

"What happened between you two last night?" she asked Sasuke as she leaned in closer to him as if they were supposed to share some juicy secret. "Did you and Naruto have a fight? Did Naruto catch you dancing with someone else?"

Sasuke shrugged, it wasn't his story to tell.

"I bumped into Sai." Naruto told them without looking up and a tense silence came over the table emanated by Sakura, Kiba and Ino. Sasuke found it interesting.

"Sorry Naruto, I forgot to tell you that I invited him, I really didn't think that he'd actually come. I only invited him to be polite." Ino told him.

Naruto smiled at her reassuringly, "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting to see him. I'm good." Kiba could tell that Naruto was lying; the blonde had used that grin and tone on him too often. He just regretted that he hadn't caught onto this last night when Naruto had disappeared. He silently cursed Sai, Naruto looked really down right now, this could set back his plan to gently draw the blonde out of his protecting shell. How was he going to reclaim the progress that Sai had obviously just ruined?

Ino leaned closer to Sasuke so that she could whisper into his ear, "Don't sweat it Sasu, just give Naruto a little spanking tonight and he'll forget all about Sai." She winked. Sasuke wanted to ask her why this Sai was such a bearer of evil to everyone but he guessed this wasn't a good time.

"So does Shikamaru and Chouji have everything ready for tonight?" Sakura asked Ino, she tried to look up at her fiancé and smile but the sharp lights and sudden movement made her dizzy so she ended up cringing at her instead.

"Yeah, I guess. But you don't have to worry Haruno, it's nothing too big. I told them that I'm getting married so no strippers or anything like that. Just a couple of drinks and some dancing." Ino told Sakura, she had decided that it was probably best not to know what Sakura had done last night because after all, it was Sakura. She had more self control than anyone Ino knew. For the most Sakura probably got drunk and passed out like she always does when they went out. If Ino had to worry about anyone going overboard it would be herself, "You don't have to worry, I'll be a good girl."

* * *

"This is the worst party ever." Shikamaru deadpanned as he rest his beer down on the table and sat besides Naruto, "I never thought I'd see the day Ino choose a pool bar over a strip club, I guess she really is settling down." Shikamaru shook his head as he watched mentioned now serious girl do a very dramatic victory dance to celebrate her third win over Choji at darts.

"That's too bad cos Sakura went crazy last night." Kiba told him, "She was all over the place; the best was when she made out with this chick."

Shikamaru looked worried and dimly surprised by that.

"Actually that 'chick' was a man." Neji added and Kiba's head jerked up at him, the brunette squinted at his boyfriend as if it was difficult to see him, which for some reason made Naruto giggle uncontrollably. The two had held a drinking contest a while ago, unfortunately neither Kiba or Naruto had drunk heavily in months so they were both stoned after one drink. Neji just nodded as he slid the half empty mug out of his boyfriends reach.

"You mean she was a tranny?" Kiba whispered as if the word was too taboo.

Neji hesitated then answered "I believe that's what you call them." and for reasons that went beyond him Naruto and Kiba fell into a laughing fit. The Hyuuga looked puzzled as he sat between the two drunks who fell over him in inane hysterics.

"Whoa, I'm gonna puke." Naruto announced casually after he had caught his breath, "I'm going to the bathroom." He struggled to his feet.

"Neji, help him." Kiba chimed to his boyfriend as he planted a sweet kiss on Neji's cheek. Neji looked a little dubious, even though the kiss was cute, he didn't understand why he had to help Naruto do something like that. "I need to talk to Sasuke." Kiba told him and he turned to wink at the raven.

Neji complied and followed Naruto to the bathroom then waited patiently for the blonde to finish. He stood nearby as Naruto washed his face in the sink watching the man's more sober movements.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked as Naruto was drying, he looked up and smiled back at Neji.

"You know you're a lot nicer than Sasuke, I don't get why you're an escort."

Neji was stunned for a moment; he wasn't a very good liar. What should he say?

Neji swiped a tissue out of the dispenser and used it to protect his hand from contamination as he opened the door for Naruto, "We- all have our reasons." He told him feeling pleased with himself for coming up with such an enigmatic reply.

Naruto sighed as he walked back to the table, he still felt a little tipsy but his mind was clear enough for him to remember why he had wanted to get drunk in the first place.

_Gaara._

…_Gaara…_

_GAARA!_

Naruto stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew to the size of plates as his hands shot up to block the scream that was raging up his throat pushed on by shock. But there he was, sitting at the bar with Sai_. Sai_, the pale man was leaned, suggestively close, to the red head showing off that freakish smile, Gaara was listening to him talk nodding his head at times. Naruto thought that he looked good, this was of course the first time he'd seen the man in years and he thought that Gaara looked no different if not even more collected.

"Naruto." Neji said his name cautiously from behind, he had actually almost bump right into the blonde and was waiting on the reason for the sudden hold up but Naruto's mouth just kept getting wider and nothing but heavy breathing was coming out. He felt numb really, physically numb, his mind on the other hand was fleeting; he needed to calm down and then figure out a way to move.

But then Gaara turned around. To Naruto it was like the entire earth had suddenly moved then stopped and Gaara's pale teal, ever blunt eyes were on him bringing with it a staggering blow of all the unbearable memories that the blonde had tried so hard to bury.

/

Sasuke watched Shikamaru leave the table, Kiba had kept pestering him to go join Ino and Choji so he could talk with the escort alone.

"Right, listen." He said now and Sasuke studied the other man's glazed eyes wondering if anything out of Kiba's mouth would be coherent. "I have a plan."

"Do you?" Sasuke teased and Kiba nodded impatiently.

"Yes, to get Naruto over Gaara."

"Gaara." Sasuke gained some interest.

"Mmhn, I want you to bang him."

"Gaara or Naruto?"

"Naruto! I've been thinking about it and I realized that he hasn't gotten laid in like…like…" Kiba nodded his head as he tried to recall something that was just out of reach, but he ended up giving up, "in just a _really_ long time, so I think that if you do your little 'I'm a dark sexy beast' thing and screw his boobs out then he'd forget all about Gaara and find a decent boyfriend and then _I _could live happily ever after, and what do you think?"

Sasuke sat up in his seat so that he could appear more serious about this, "Kiba, as much as screwing Naruto's 'boobs' out sounds appealing to me," he told him, "I'm an _escort_, not a prostitute. In other words, I don't sleep with my client-" Sasuke felt himself be jerked sharply, via his arm, out of his seat. His eyes widened as he almost fell over but Sasuke kept his balance and he looked up ready to kill the person who was trying to dislocate his shoulder.

It was Naruto.

The blonde looked back at him frantic and so piteously that he felt his scorching intent fizzle out. "What's wron-"

"We're leaving!" Naruto shouted before he could finish and he let the blonde pull him all the way back to the hotel again.

* * *

"You ran away from him?" Kiba repeated for probably the fourth time which made Naruto want to punch him because he could tell that his best friend was barely holding himself back from laughing each time. The men were all inside a limo on their way to the hotel for Sakura and Ino's dinner party. "Seriously?" Kiba snorted, he couldn't control himself any longer, "Why?"

"I don't know! Our eyes met and for a moment we just stared at each other, he gave me this really weird look, I think he was about to get up and come over, the next thing I knew I was running out the door pulling Sasuke behind me."

"My arm still hurts by the way." Sasuke bit in, he was still annoyed about having to ice his shoulder all night.

"Whatever, it's not my fault you can't run."

"Hn, then I guess it's not my fault you looked pathetic in front of your ex." Sasuke told Naruto with an arrogant smile and the blonde was too stunned to come up with a retort. He looked to Kiba begging him with his eyes to say something.

Kiba shrugged, "He's kind of right."

Naruto's mouth fell open as he looked between the two.

_Really? Was I really that pathetic? _He thought about it, going over everything he had done last night, and soon the queasy sensation in his stomach and the tempting need to bang his head repeatedly on anything solid appeared to be telling him that Sasuke and Kiba were right. Naruto groaned as he held his head.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba patted his shoulder, "You're Naruto, stupid things are expected of you."

"Shut up Kiba."

"Stay near me tonight." Sasuke told him seriously and Naruto looked up at him.

"Huh, why?"

"So that I could do my job."

"Pft." Naruto scoffed, "Yeah sure, your idea of doing your job is trying to molest me you pervert."

Sasuke felt annoyed, the blonde wasn't taking him seriously, he leaned closer to Naruto so he could say with a smirk, "Molesting you is not my job, it's just a fun perk." Naruto swallowed Sasuke's relentless dark eyes on him like that flustered out a faint blush. "Now, if you let me control the situation next time you meet Sai or Gaara I promise you won't feel a thing because you won't be able to take your eyes off of _me_."

Kiba and Neji glanced at each other, after Sasuke had finished he and Naruto maintained their intense eye contact and it was kind of getting heated, Kiba thought that it looked like the two were going to kiss or something. But it only lasted a couple of quiet, and strange, seconds.

"I'd like to see that." Naruto told the escort and Sasuke deliberately looked away from those blue eyes which he was often finding himself searching for beautiful things to compare to.

"You will."

* * *

The dinner kicked off well, everyone stood and applauded Sakura and Ino when they entered the dining hall. The two sat with Karin, Ten Ten, Temari, Naruto and Kiba and their boyfriends at their own table and then dinner was served. Naruto was trying really hard to be happy for Sakura, she and Ino were legally married now, though the ceremony wasn't until Friday, something that was obviously still on Sakura's mind as Naruto noticed how unusually quiet she was. But the blonde could get over the fact that Gaara and him were not only in the same room but his ex was sitting just four tables down from him. Naruto knew he was watching him, he could feel Gaara's steady gaze absorbing his every movement and it was making him edgy.

"Naruto, calm down." Kiba told him after he'd knocked both his and Sasuke's glasses of water over.

"Sorry!" Naruto told the raven as he quickly started dabbing at the small river with his napkin trying to get it all before it fell into Sasuke's lap.

"I'm wet." Sasuke told him and Naruto, who was standing now, looked down at him, "Here." He pointed to his crotch.

"Crap, sorry." Naruto told him and he immediately switched to dabbing Sasuke instead.

"Harder." Naruto heard the escort tell him and so he quickened his ministrations, "More to the left."

The blonde did as he was told until realization hit him when he heard Kiba and Ino snicker then looked up to find a disturbed expression on Neji's face.

"Pervert!" he growled at Sasuke as he threw the napkin as hard as he could into the raven's face.

Sasuke chuckled which led Naruto to go on and on about how wayward his sex hyped mind was and that he shouldn't take advantage of the innocent. The escort didn't mind the lecture, he found an annoyed Naruto trying to use long words to impress Neji was cute, and he only did that to get the blonde's attention off of his ex, who Sasuke realized was no longer staring at Naruto but at him.

"You're the worst you know that?"

"I couldn't help it; you were wiping the table so hard I was getting jealous." Sasuke told Naruto as he pouted just enough to cause the blonde to blush and forget what he was going to say next.

Ten Ten giggled, "You two are perfect for each other, I can see why you're in love." She said and a heavy silence fell among the four men.

"No one's dancing." Ino fretted as she looked about the room. All of the guests had finished eating and were chatting ignoring the dance floor and the music that she had handpicked just for tonight. "C'mon Haruno, let's show them how to work the floor." Ino said and she pulled her partner out of her chair. Temari followed too deciding to take Kiba with her and Tan Ten asked Neji if he wanted to dance. Soon Naruto was left with Sasuke and Karin.

Karin glanced tentatively at the raven who cocked an eyebrow daring her to ask, so the red head turned to Naruto instead, "Naruto, can I dance with Sasuke? You know as he's _your_ boyfriend and all."

"Well there's no way I'm dancing with him." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke stiffened; he made the mistake of giving the blonde a look of silent pleading to which Naruto smiled devilishly, "Sure, you can dance with him. Why not?"

"Really?" Karin jumped up so fast her chair fell over, Sasuke just tried not to cringe.

Naruto snickered to himself as he watched Karin tug the reluctant man towards the dance floor, he had to admit that Sasuke was a pretty good actor; the raven's unrevealing expression didn't break even when Karin's hand slipped onto his ass. The blonde laughed at the disappointed look on the girl's face when her hand was calmly and immediately removed.

"Naruto." A deep voice that was startlingly familiar, too much so, spoke his name suddenly and Naruto spun around.

"Gaara." He felt the name slip through his lips like a gasp and he stood. Naruto's eyes wondered quickly to the table where Sai sat staring intensely at them and then he shifted back to Gaara's always unreadable and piercing eyes. "H-hey." Naruto stammered and then instantly regretted speaking; he couldn't see how anything he might say would sound unperturbed with his heart now beating so hard and his mind jerking from normal to frantic in moments. Gaara's eyes ran over him, taking in every inch of the close to shaking man before him before her spoke.

"It's been awhile."

Between the loud music and his heart, which had decided that now was a good time to migrate to that space between his ears and beat like crazy, Naruto almost didn't hear him. But that wasn't the main problem, currently he was trying desperately to suppress five years of tenacious pain and heavy bitterness so that he could at least appear half as indifferent as Gaara did before him.

But at the back of his mind Naruto couldn't believe it. How dare the asshole approach him like this? Like nothing was wrong? Show his face here, WITH _SAI _OF ALL PEOPLE! Was he trying to flaunt his relationship with the freak? Make him feel even worst? What did Gaara really expect Naruto to do right now? Smile and laugh about it? Pretend like this wasn't killing him. _Shit! SAY SOMETHING!_

"Naruto." The blonde felt a relievingly familiar touch, a warm supporting body pressed against his back, which he unconsciously leaned into, a gentle arm embraced his waist and Naruto turned his head to the side where his lips could be taken by a soft kiss. His eyes closed as he smelt Sasuke, a clean male scent mixed with weak cologne and green tea (the raven was always drinking that). And for the first in the many times Sasuke had suddenly attacked him Naruto responded and kissed back, then felt his mind melt.

_Damn he's a good kisser…mmmmm…this is amazing- where didhe learn to-huh? Wait-why is he stopping-_

Sasuke pulled away leaving Naruto to glare stubbornly at his lips. "Who are you talking to love?" Sasuke asked him and the raven had to nod his head in Gaara's direction to get the blonde to snap out of it.

"O-Oh." Naruto felt some of the hazy fluff clear his head as he remembered the red head. "This- this is- um-er-" _Oh my holy crap, what's his name!_ Naruto couldn't believe it._ I FORGOT HIS NAME!_

"I'm Gaara." The red head said without showing any signs of being offended by his ex's lapse. Gaara put his hand out for Sasuke to take.

"I'm Sasuke, Naruto is my boyfriend." Sasuke told him and as the two men shook hands their eyes never left each other.

Naruto gulped; there was something intense and very much beyond his control going on here.

"Yeah," Gaara told the escort, "Sai told me about you, so did Temari."

"Really. I haven't heard much about you." Sasuke said, "How do you and Naruto know each other?"

Naruto almost choked ob his heart, the damned thing wouldn't stay in one place. But why was Sasuke asking that? Gaara glanced at Naruto and the blonde was just about to start stammering apologies when his ex spoke.

"Naruto and I used to be together."

Sasuke's eyebrows flicked up, though he didn't look amused, "Really."

"I mentioned him." Naruto blurted, he couldn't take the deranged tenseness. He also didn't like that all of the raven's attention was being directed completely to someone else for the first time ever, for some reason that added this situation's uneasiness.

It worked, the both Sasuke and Gaara looked down at him.

"No you didn't." the escort said and the blonde felt his irritation spike.

"Yes I have teme." He snapped.

"if you did I would have remembered."

"You would have remembered if you just _listen_ _to me_."

Sasuke smiled, "I always listen to you." Naruto felt jumped when he felt the escort's hand slip a little too far down his hips, he grabbed Sasuke's hand before it coukld get any further.

"How many times have I told you_ not _to touch me like that in front of other people." He hissed as he tried so hard to crush Sasuke's fingers into dust. Sasuke almost laughed at the blonde's attempt.

"I can't help it when you're being so cute." Sasuke said sincerely and Naruto could tell that it was, he could feel truth in the raven's deep onyx gaze. Before he knew it he was staring back and blushing, a soft shiver eased up his spine.

"I-I'm not cute." Naruto finally said softly.

"Sorry to interrupt." He heard Gaara say and Naruto became aware of his ex's presence for the first time in a while, "but I'm leaving now. I'll talk to you next time Naruto."

Gaara walked off and Naruto watched him go feeling free of that wrenching ache, stinging regret or any feeling that was normally associated with that man. No, this time he just watched him leave.

Sasuke studied Naruto's bewildered face then asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe I did that."

"I told you I'd make you forget about him." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto chastely on the lips, he couldn't help it, he thought Naruto had very supple pink lips, the type that begged for it, and as the blonde was so distracted with shock he decided to take a quick second taste for his own greedy pleasure. "You're surprised it worked?"

Naruto blinked, "I want to go outside." He said before he walked off and Sasuke followed him. He needed to find a quiet place so he could think, this was the first time his thoughts about Gaara weren't all heavy and left him feeling like cringing.

The two found the lonely balcony that over saw the hotel's back garden and they stood there wordlessly and distant for a while until Sasuke noticed that the slighter man was shivering. He stepped closer behind Naruto so that the blonde could lean back onto his chest and share in his heat. Sasuke bent his head lower so that he could exhale his warm breath onto Naruto's neck, tickling up goose bumps on the blonde's sensitive skin.

"You don't have to be so close you know, we're alone." Naruto told him softly enough not to shatter the intimate moment; he wouldn't admit how comfortable he felt now when Sasuke was so close.

"Hn, I'm trying to get you in a good mood so you'd tell me what happened between you and that guy."

Naruto sighed, he could feel the weight of the answer overbear him. "It's a long story." He said.

"I'm listening."

"It's boring- and pathetic."

"I've got nothing better to do-"

"Ha."

"-besides take you back to the hotel and molest you."

"So it all started when I was just a kid," the blonde started quickly, " See my parents died when I was a couple of months old, I had no other relatives and even though my Dad's friends really wanted to, they were in no position to adopt a kid, so I was put in foster care. Only when I was twelve were my Dads, Iruka and Kakashi, judged stable enough to adopt me. But it was while I was living in the foster home that I met Gaara. He had a family but his dad was an addict and as Gaara was too young to fend for himself he was taken away.

We were the same in some ways, even though Gaara was sort of scary and never talked much unless it was to the people in his head and he tried to kill me a couple of times in his sleep, we really clicked. We were like brothers.

When we entered high school things started looking up for him, his dad OD'ed unfortunately but he left a load of money and a house to Gaara, Temari and their brother. Temari took Gaara back to live with them and that's when he started to be a little more- normal."

"He stopped trying to kill you?" Sasuke asked with a teasing smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he also started to get over his past and learned to trust people, he got all popular too. And he also confessed to me, but didn't see it coming, so I punched him."

"You punched him." Sasuke repeated sounding unamused.

"I said I didn't see it coming! We were alone too, you don't know how intense Gaara can be sometimes, I thought he was going to hurt me!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Anyway. Obviously I didn't take it well, at first. I even started avoiding him and Gaara was hurt by that. That's when Sai came in, he found out about what was going on and he tried to get close to Gaara, I guess he liked him and I was hesitating so Sai moved in to take him. But then I realized that I felt the same way Gaara did for me."

"You mean that's when you got jealous."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Nooo, seeing Gaara with that freak Sai made me realize that I loved him and wanted to be with him too."

"Whatever you say." Sasuke chimed and with a little growl Naruto elbowed the escort as hard as he could in his chest.

"Didn't that hurt?" he asked when the raven showed no signs of even feeling it.

"No, but it's kind of cute when you hit me thinking it would."

Naruto fought back another blush, "As I was saying, I told Gaara how I felt and he became my first boyfriend and first- everything. It wasn't perfect all of the time, especially when he moved during our senior year, but we worked through it. I really loved him and felt like he loved me back, it was like he was one of the only certain things in my life and I had no doubts in my belief that it would be like that forever."

"We ended up in the same university and moved in together, the first two years were great but then something changed. The work got harder and we were both stressed, but Gaara had become so _different_. Sakura told me that it would be okay, that all relationships mature over time but I didn't like this change because it left me feeling alone most of the time. Then-" Naruto paused and Sasuke felt the body in his arms shrink a little as the blonde's shoulder slumped, "It was during the last semester of my final year. I skipped a class and came home to study, I found him and Sai. It was so disgusting to me. Out of all the people-_Sai_? Really? And you know what he tells me? When I finally gave him the chance to explain he says that he'd been seeing Sai for over a year and he wasn't sure how he felt about me anymore. _He _broke up with _me_."

Naruto stopped and the two fell silent for a few moments.

"Are you going to cry?" Sasuke asked and Naruto could hear the smirk in the raven's voice.

"Bastard! No! *sniffle*"

Sasuke chuckled.

"I guess I could see why you avoid him so much, why I was hired."

"You guess? What about you? Neji told me that each of you have your own reason for becoming an escort. What was yours?"

"Neji told you that?" Sasuke almost laughed, "It's not as long as yours."

"I'm listening."

"My parents died also, when I was in high school, and they left my older brother and me the family business drenched in debt mostly to loan sharks and yakuza. Itachi had to quit school and work hard to keep up the business going, pay off the bills and get me through school. But when I was in college he got really sick. I tried to run things by myself but I couldn't keep up without Itachi. The company ended up being sold off, I got kicked out of school because I was failing and with the yakuza closely watching I had to figure out a way to fix everything. No other job would have been able to help me pay them off the way they wanted me to, I had no other choice but to be an escort."

Naruto nodded, "Hey, we're both really depressing." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not really, this is my last job." Sasuke told him, "I paid off the yakuza years ago, and I've been saving to buy back my family's business. The money I get from you will more than surmount it." Sasuke smiled to himself, "After this, I'm done."

Naruto shifted in his position against the other man, he was feeling something indescribable. Even though he was truly happy for Sasuke, overcoming all of that, he still felt grudgingly obliged to say, "That's great."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde, he had heard the awkward reluctance in his voice and he leaned downso he could press his lips onto the back of Naruto's neck then bit the spot making Naruto squirm.

"Hey!" Naruto warned him even though his checks were colouring red.

But Sasuke hugged him tighter from behind, "You'll be okay too." he told the blonde seriously.

"How do you know that?"

"…Hn." _Just a feeling…_

* * *

Ah finally fourth chap done ^^ I hope you all liked the ending because I spent a good long time staring at my computer screen trying to come up with something that wasn't abrupt and made sense =3 did it work?

Please review and tell me what you think ^^

Next chap may take a while cause me finals end in the middle of may


	5. Chapter 5

Soory this took a while ^^

Disclaimer: previous applies.

* * *

Getting It

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up gradually that morning to find himself sleeping on top of a very firm warmth. Only after about five minutes of cuddling deeper into this unexpectedly comfortable spot, as he slipped in and out of light sleep, did his eyes suddenly jerk open. He'd just recognized the scent he had been enjoying all this time and he slowly lifted his head up to look upon Sasuke's peacefully sleeping face. His body stiffen as his mouth dropped, he had been using the escort's bare chest as a pillow all this time.

_See! This is why I didn't want to share beds!_

He wanted to move but- he couldn't help but admire how the escort somehow found a way to look even more handsome in his sleep, just so calm. _And so warm_, Naruto felt his ears starting to burn, he wouldn't have been surprised if they were red.

"Hn." The blonde almost jumped into the air when the raven's lips, which he had been staring at and recalling how they felt against his last night for those few chest clenching times that Sasuke had made them touch his, curled into a satisfied smirk.

Naruto lifted himself off of the other man, his face earning some color as he quickly started putting on the shirt he had thrown on the floor last night. Sasuke sat up on his elbows and studied Naruto's nervous and thus clumsy movements. "You're leaving?" he asked as he pouted, an action that always seemed to work in gaining the other mans attention. "Get back in here, we could spoon."

Naruto didn't think his face could get any brighter, but somehow the picture that the escort's words evoked in his bad, _bad_ and very disobedient mind made it happen, and the blonde turned his back to him as he buttoned up his shirt. "We-we have to m-meet everyone in the hotel lobby."

Sasuke stretched as he made a grumpy and reluctant face at the blonde implying that he actually had to get out of bed this early, "Why?"

"Sakura-chan said that she wanted to go on the Tozan Railway."

Sasuke frowned; he had heard about that, they were in the middle of spring right now so with all the blooming hydrangea the ride from here to Gora is supposed to be really stunning, at least that's what a girl might think. The escort started to wonder about what type of mood a romantic train ride might get his 'new interest' in. His 'new interest' being the cutely worked up blonde who a moment ago was cuddling him and then gazing at his sleeping face, Sasuke chuckled softly as he remembered it.

"Hurry, the seats are reserved." Naruto told him and Sasuke looked down at his chest, he'd just realized something.

"Hey, you left something here." Naruto heard the raven say and he turned around to witness him wipe a finger through a wet spot on his chest, then he held it up for Naruto to see. The blonde's eyes widened and Sasuke chuckled, "You drooled on me."

"Ah-"

"It's okay, why don't you come and wipe it off?" He said with a roguish grin which suggested things that made Naruto flush again.

"Y-YOU'RE A PERV!" he shouted before he quickly seek out the protection of the bathroom.

* * *

"You cheated on me!" Ino shouted and all eyes in the breakfast café they were currently in went to Naruto and his friend's table. But Ino wasn't upset, she was actually pointing at her partner's blushing face as she grinned widely.

"Actually according to the Bachelor/Bachelorette Party Code of Conduct, any minor infidelities that occur _**during**_ the party are null and void, in fact you're not supposed to talk about it after either." Kiba, or Sakura's 'lawyer' as he proclaimed himself to be when the pinkette decided that she needed to confess to her partner, said to Ino but the woman shrugged the legal talk off.

"I don't care about that; I just can't believe she did it!"

Neji looked concerned, "There is a Bachelor/Bachelorette Party Code of Conduct?" he asked and Kiba sighed as he patted the brunette's head.

"So Sakura, does this make up for that time I-"

"No way, it doesn't!" Sakura suddenly snapped at Ino, "Nothing you do can _ever_ make up for that!"

"Okay okay-"

"Recording it _and_ 'accidentally' sending to my mom too!"

"Alright! I get it, no need to dig that back up, remember we said that we'd pretend it never happened hun?" Ino said nervously as she rubbed Sakura's shoulders to calm her down.

"I don't think even wanna know." Kiba told Naruto and the blonde nodded his head at that.

After breakfast the group decided to make their way to the station that the train would depart from. Sakura, who had planned the excursion, was still fuming over what Ino had started (Naruto couldn't help but recall what Kiba always said about the two killing each other one day), and Kiba seemed preoccupied with Neji. The blonde couldn't help but realize how close his best friend was becoming with the escort, he thought that sometimes when he looked at them he couldn't help but think that the two actually made a pretty cute couple.

_Hm, if only Neji wasn't a prostitute I think I could see them dating after this_, he thought as he watched the elegant, taller brunette bend to whisper something into Kiba's ear that caused the other man to blush slightly then punch Neji's arm as he laughed. Neji rubbed the spot as he smiled patiently back.

"Look who's here." Naruto felt Sasuke whisper into _his_ ear, they were lined up to enter the waiting train and when the blonde turned to the direction Sasuke had nodded he gasped.

Sai entered the station, when the pale man noticed Naruto's weary eyes on him he slapped on his usual smile and waved at the blonde like they were old buddies. Gaara was right behind him, the red head looked about at the train casually but then he also saw Naruto. Naruto felt his chest thump when Gaara's eyes held him in a different way than they usually did, there was some vague meaning that was intentionally placed in there, but as curious as it was Naruto felt like he just didn't want to know.

Instead when Sasuke rest his arms on his shoulders, the blonde leaned into his comforting chest willfully. The raven liked that, he pressed a kiss on Naruto's nape as he gave Gaara a possessive glance, the red head lifted an eyebrow at that but didn't pay any more attention to Naruto after.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba said to Sai, and Ino and Sakura stopped their bickering.

"Ino told me that you were going on the railway this morning,-" Sakura and Kiba glared at Ino and the woman chuckled awkwardly as she mouthed an apology, "-so I pulled Gaara along with me."

Sai cocked his head to the side as he smiled at Kiba and the other looked like he was barely holding back punching him, "You're doing this on purpose, get out of here before I kick your ass!"

"You're aggression doesn't intimidate me Inuzuka, and I doubt you can stop me from boarding the train."

Kiba smirked, "Wanna bet?"

Gaara placed his hand on Sai's then, "Don't bother-"

"It's okay." Naruto said and everyone looked at him, Sasuke clenched his hand and the blonde felt encouraged to continue, he smiled, "I don't see why Sai and Gaara can't come, relax Kibs."

Kiba looked stunned, his eyes asking if Naruto was really sure about this, Naruto nodded at him like it was no big deal, and when Sasuke took his hand and began pulling him into the train he realized that it really wasn't.

Everyone sat in pairs, Gaara and Sai in a seat that was opposite and few down but also facing Naruto and Sasuke's, the blonde glanced at the satisfied little smile on the escort's lips as they chose this seat and knew immediately that Sasuke had done this on purpose. He had to admit that the raven _was_ very much committed to his job, but even as he realized this he couldn't help but feel a little down for some reason.

The small train carried them higher up the mountainous terrain of Hakone on tracks that went over tall bridges and through dense forest, in some parts the path was lined with bushes of flowers close enough that Sakura could reach out and pick them as they moved gradually along. With all the families and happy couples being all fluffy Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere, he giggled at Ino screaming when a bee went after the hydrangea Sakura had placed in her hair (okay, he more that giggled because Ino running from a bee in such a tiny train was hilarious) and found himself again forgetting about his ex thanks to Sasuke.

The escort was only watching him at first, Naruto would blush every time he felt that dark gaze on him, and what bothered him was that it wasn't the usual perverted gaze either, he seemed to just enjoy watching the blonde. When Naruto flushed Sasuke couldn't stop himself from wanting to be closer, his unexpected bashfulness was cute, and of course be aware of the fact that Naruto was scarcely holding back from giving him a concussion just made him want to-

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed under his breath.

"Kissing you, what do you think dumbass." The raven breathed as he nipped Naruto's bottom lip.

"Don't insult me while we're making out!"

Sasuke chuckled before held the blonde's chin still so that he could plunge his tongue into his open mouth.

"Mn." Naruto moaned as his head hit the window from the force of the kiss, he wanted to be angry but the shudders that were now running up his spine prevented anything but compliance. He clasped Sasuke's neck and pushed back, opening his mouth wider so that their tongues could taste each other better.

"WOO!" Ino shouted and Naruto heard Sakura and Kiba laughing, he opened an eye to find them all enjoying the show.

The blonde flushed and pushed Sasuke to stop, which he did reluctantly. When Naruto looked to the side though he found Gaara and Sai watching too, he glared up at the escort wondering if he had planned that.

"What?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nothing."

Sasuke shrugged thinking about how moody his blonde could be- _wait, __**my**__ blonde?_- he thought about it for a moment, he did like how it sounded but maybe he was going overboard here. Sasuke understood that he enjoyed being around Naruto, definitely took advantage of the fact that he was allowed to intimate with him, but he was a professional escort so he should know better than to blur the lines. _Am I overdoing it?_

When they arrived in Gora Sakura took the reins and immediately reminded everyone of the plans she'd made (she had a list) and that they were all going to do their sightseeing according to the schedule. First it was the tour of Lake Ashi on a man-of-war pirate ship where through thick fog they glimpsed the peak of Mt Fuji, after they had lunch in a sake brewery. Then Ino and Sakura kept them in a woodwork shop for most of the afternoon as they picked out intricate Yoseigi-zaiku pieces.

Naruto thought it was a great day, despite the fact that the pervy escort couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, but he did appreciate the fact that Sasuke made him forget about Gaara and Sai. But sometimes it hurt too, he hadn't really been that physically close to anyone since Gaara so found himself having to remember that Sasuke was just doing his job, as good at it felt to have someone there for you, it wasn't real.

They returned to the hotel at around seven that evening. Everyone seemed tired and they all decided to skip the big dinner Sakura had planned and order individual room service instead. Naruto noticed how his friends (besides Gaara and Sai who went their separate ways also) all seemed to want to get away from each other and into the privacy of their own rooms. Well at least he understood why Sakura and Ino wanted to be alone but Kiba and Neji were a little suspicious. But the blonde shrugged it off; Kiba was a big boy so if he wanted to enjoy his money's worth of escort then power to him. Besides, the blonde couldn't _not_ notice the chemistry that had been sparking between the two all day, he would have reminded Kiba of the obvious consequences of him going over-board with the escort but he actually found it entertaining and thought it was nice to see his best friend so happy.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to their room the raven appeared to have some sort of plan, he dimed the lights and took off his shirt as he made his way to the balcony where sat the private onsen. The onsen was lined with black granite and the steaming water was poured into it by a small wooden fountain, Naruto leaned on the opened glass door as he watched the other man turn on the candles that were built into the balcony's balustrade.

"Um-what are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Get in with me." Sasuke simply said and the blonde gulped as he watched the raven begin to undo the button of his pants.

"Why?" he said softly as he glanced away for the sake of modesty.

Sasuke smiled at him, he stopped what he was doing so that he could go up and take the blonde's hand, he pulled Naruto closer until his bare chest touched his clothed one, he kissed Naruto's cheek. "I've been holding back all day, I want to touch you here where no one's looking."

Okay, so maybe he _was_ overdoing it and was thoroughly taking pleasure in indulging himself in Naruto, but he felt like it went beyond doing it just because it felt good. Sasuke wondered if he was starting to feel something he shouldn't be for a client. If he was it wouldn't be good, actually it would be the first time this has happened to him and he felt sort of ashamed too because normally only rookies ended up having feelings for a client, and he was going to be retiring a veteran next week. The point was that _he_ of all escorts should know better. But maybe this was a good thing, he wasn't the type to jump ahead of himself but, maybe when this wedding was done with and they all went back to Tokyo he could try to get closer to the blonde. He wouldn't have his job to hinder it so if Naruto felt the same then it might work out.

But Naruto was hesitant, and confused, he thought that this damned escort made no sense. He angled his head down to hide his reddening cheeks, "What are you talking about? Isn't that the only time we're supposed to be like this? When people are looking..."

"Naruto." Sasuke pleaded gently as he put his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer.

Naruto looked up at him now so that their eyes met as he asked, "Today, did you touch me because it was your job- or-" he felt like he couldn't finish, actually he couldn't even believe that he was asking this.

"I touched you because I wanted to." Sasuke told him seriously, and he showed it in the relentless stare of those dark eyes.

Naruto felt something that had been coiled in his chest easily deflate and his body soften under Sasuke's hold, but that reaction was unbelievably outside of his conscious control, mentally he was still reluctant and he spoke up when Sasuke started pressing kisses onto his neck while he undid the bottuns of his pants, "B-but you said that you're serious about your job, that you're not interested me, Sasuke- you- you don't even like me!" Naruto pushed the raven away from him as he recalled that last part but Sasuke had grabbed his t-shirt and ended up pulled it over Naruto's head instead.

Sasuke took in the sight of Naruto's bare chest, he'd never seen him so close to naked before and he started wondering if there was something wrong with him that he was getting excited from just that. He smirked at the glare Naruto was giving him and then hung the blonde's t-shirt over his shoulder as he took off the rest of his clothes, after he turned to get into the onsen. He didn't look back at Naruto because he knew that the other man was probably closer to the complexion of a tomato as he watched the raven get into the spring. But when he was in he glanced back and asked again for him to enter.

Naruto wasn't uncertain, he _knew_ that he was going to follow the perv but that didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for him, so slowly he continued with where Sasuke had left his pants. But before he pulled off his boxers he glowered up at the raven and growled, "Turn around."

Sasuke tried not to laugh as he shifted his head to look up at the speckled sky and before he knew it he felt Naruto enter the water beside him. He didn't give the blonde a chance to even adjust to the temperature in the onsen, he fell on him immediately taking him by his waist and pulling Naruto to straddle him under the water. Naruto startled when he felt Sasuke's erection on his, he was nowhere near that hard , he wondered if the raven was in pain. But Sasuke showed how desperate he was in the kiss he bombarded Naruto's mouth with next, it left Naruto breathless and mindlessly compliant, maybe even a bit foggy in the head.

_God where did he learn how to use his tongue like that?_

Sasuke couldn't contain his want anymore, he knew that Naruto flushed against him would feel great but it was unexpectedly irresistible how good the blonde tasted, how good it felt too have that hot body squirm in his arms when he nipped his mouth.

"Mn." He moaned as he pushed out of his seat and towards the other side of the onsen that over looked to lonely back garden of the hotel so that the blonde's back was against the short wall. His hands slicked themselves everywhere on Naruto's body that he could get to which caused the blonde to gasp until he was no longer able to kiss back properly.

He bit Naruto's neck leaving blushing marks and played with his nipples until the blonde was whimpering. When his hands went lower and Sasuke's finger found his entrance Naruto felt tickling shudders rock his body from the mere touch.

"No, wait, you-you're going too fast." He pleaded weakly even though he was pressing down on the finger.

"Naruto." Sasuke's hot, damp breath ran along his neck and down his spine and straight to his twitching cock. When Sasuke plunged his finger inside the blonde's heat he felt the other man's back arch then his hips moved which only excited the raven to the point of almost losing it. He stopped his ministrations on Naruto's mouth so he could get to his feet; he pulled Naruto to stand also and then turned him so that his back was against his chest. With Naruto's ass out of the water he could prepare his entrance better.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto groaned, when the escort's finger pressed into a particular spot inside that felt so good it made his eyes water and his knees buckle but the raven was holding up his waist so that he didn't fall. "AH!"

"Naruto," Sasuke put in his second finger now so that the blonde felt his ring of muscles stretch tight around other man's intrusion.

"Uh!"

"Was Gaara the last to do this to you? To be inside here?" Sasuke's lips were resting on the blonde's shoulder as he spoke, he could see Naruto's red ears, all the marks he'd left on his neck and Naruto's goose bump riddled skin. He could feel every shiver that racked the slighter man's body, all caused by him.

"Don't-don't talk about h-him now." Naruto tired to sound upset but Sasuke was abusing that spot again.

"I'm going to make you forget about him."

_I was already forgetting about him before you brought him up again idiot!_ Naruto thought, but Sasuke meant "_entirely"_. He didn't like Gaara from the moment he'd seen him simply because he had been with Naruto, he wanted the blonde to disregard everything to do with his ex, and he wanted to fill that place, or at least get the chance to. _I think I really like this guy…_

"S-Sasuke, please-please-" Naruto begged, later he knew he would be ashamed of himself but right now he wanted to punch the idiot inside him for deciding that _now_ was a good time to dream off about whatever the hell he was thinking about.

Sasuke pushed the third finger in and realized that it was loose enough, "Hold on a moment." He told Naruto before he got out of the onsen and headed for the door.

"Huh?" Naruto watched him go with a confused scowl.

"Don't move." Sasuke ordered as he went inside, leaving Naruto to be surprisingly obedient and stay in the same awkward position, a few seconds later he came back with a condom.

"You're lucky I packed this." He smiled and Naruto stared daggers at him.

"_You're_ lucky I'm still hard!" He snapped.

Sasuke chuckled, which made Naruto want to hit him because he was being serious, and he ripped open the small square packet. Naruto waited impatiently for the escort to put it on, he was shivering from being without Sasuke's heat, and the warmth of the water, not to mention he was so close to coming. He clenched the edge of the onsen's wall when he felt Sasuke take his hips and positioned them still, he was panting even before the raven plunged his member in causing a blunt explosion of pleasure to ignite there.

"AH!" Naruto cried out, it hurt a little but that was changing as Sasuke waited for him to adjust to the tightness.

"Open your legs wider babe." Sasuke muttered, his eyes were closed as he tried to prevent himself from thrusting wildly into this delicious heat. When Naruto did as he was asked Sasuke pushed himself deeper making the blonde whimper and groan. Naruto leaned on the wall resting his head on his hands that were clamped there so he could look back and see Sasuke's erotic expression.

"You can move now." he told the escort and Sasuke happily pulled back and then thrust straight back in with an accurate angle into Naruto's most pleasurable spot. Then he keep pummeling into the blonde causing their fronts to slap together and the water to wave over the cliff of the onsen whenever he thrust in. Naruto's shouts rung in the balcony making him thankful that theirs was the highest floor and the only opened balcony in that building. He could feel his erection throbbing for attention so he tried to satisfy it himself by jerking himself off but Sasuke pushed his hand away and clenched the base of his cock so that there was no way the blonde could come.

"You can't cum in the water Naruto." He said as he deepened his thrusts and Naruto could hear the smirk in the bastard's voice, though all he could do was bite into his palm to prevent himself from screaming.

"Ha-ah!" he gasped as his hips jerked, he wanted to come so bad, "S-Sasuke! S-stop p-playing arou-nd!"

But the raven was enjoying this; he tightened his hold on Naruto's cock and the blonde growled as he tried to kick him with his foot. Sasuke chuckled at his miss but decided that he'd give Naruto what he wanted, besides he was close to the end too. He started pumping Naruto's member as his own thrusts became more erratic.

Naruto's eyes shut as he came in Sasuke's hand causing the muscles that Sasuke had been pushing into to clench and contract pulling the raven to the end also. Sasuke kept moving, riding out his orgasm until he was completely soft and he slipped out of Naruto so that he could turn him around and capture his lips in a tired but heated kiss.

Naruto panted weakly as he kissed back feeling Sasuke's arms around him and the ghostly throb that remained from the pressure that had just been inside him. When they had gathered enough energy they went back inside and collapsed in bed together. Naruto fell asleep thinking that it'd been a while since he'd felt this good, even though it was worrisome feeling this way about someone like Sasuke, someone he'd just meet, but maybe he could give this a chance.

* * *

Naruto released a wide, long yawn as he stretched lazily from where he lied on the sofa in Sakura's room, mentioned woman was at the moment in the bathroom taking what she called 'the best bubble bath of her life' before her wedding ceremony. Apparently as the brides-mister of honour Naruto had to spend the entire day with her from the moment she opened her eyes in the morning (Sakura woke up at 5am and pounded on his door until he came out). So consequently the blonde was really tired, not to mention his hips and ass were sore and the couple dozen stinging love bites the bastard had decided to adorn his skin with, and yet somehow Naruto couldn't help but blush a little every time he recalled last night.

He wondered what Sasuke was doing right now….

"Sooo, I'm guessing he did it?"

"Huh?" Naruto faced Kiba who was sitting opposite, his best friend gave him a little devilish grin, "Naruto, you forgot that my room is close to yours didn't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up, "You heard?" he shouted.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY BUBBLE ZEN!" Sakura screeched from the bath causing both men to jump.

"Geez, someone's edgy." Kiba said softly, Naruto leaned in closer to him.

"Did you hear everything?" he whispered.

"Nah, just the moaning and stuff, we were just gratefull you two didn't go another round."

Naruto flushed.

"That escort is really good; I didn't think that he could do it. You don't have to worry about it though; I plan on paying the extra."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him and Kiba shrugged as he leaned back into his seat.

"I asked Sasuke to help you lighten up a bit."

"What?" Naruto's brows tightened as he felt something turn in his stomach.

"The other night at Ino's party, I was sort of drunk but I remember asking him to give you a good night, I thought that it might ease some stress and get you to stop thinking about Gaara all the time, besides you haven't been laid in like ages right?" Kiba chuckled at his friend's lost look, "I could tell you had fun last night, you can thank me later."

End of chap

* * *

=3 lemon (in the onsen XD) tell me what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I don't think this is the last chap (cause I have some ideas and plan to continue this- details on that at the end of chap ^^) so I guess we can call this the season finale =3

Please enjoy it!

For Sammy =D

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Getting It

Chapter 6

Neji was confounded, he'd never witnessed this level of disarray for any event he had ever been to, especially one as significant as a wedding, and he certainly never imagined that he would be made to 'help out' in this hopeless situation. At this moment, exactly one hour before the wedding ceremony, Sakura and Ino were in separate rooms getting ready, the frenzied wedding planner was four assistants short and worryingly close to a conniption, Kiba had volunteered and left to pick up the cake (three hours ago…..) and Naruto had left saying something about going to the bank. Neji was made to stand outside the hotel and greet the wedding guests, all people he didn't know.

But the Hyuuga couldn't help but enjoy the excitement just a bit; come to think of it in the months that he's been with Kiba he'd experienced a lot of new, and at times ridiculously reckless. He smiled a little as he thought about it, Kiba was always pulling him outside his comfort zone and truthfully he found the thrill, and the man, both addictive.

"Hey you!" a gruff voice jerked him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find two women standing before him. The one who had spoken to him had long hair that was spiked wildly and terrible make-up (plum lip-stick with a hot-red dress?). He glanced at the more modest woman besides her wondering if they were in any way related, "Haruno/Yamanaka wedding right?"

"Uh- yes." The Hyuuga struggled, the older woman's rough air made him a little uneasy, he'd never met such an aggressive looking woman.

She snickered, "See Hana, I told you it was this one." She told the younger woman who just nodded patiently.

"Hn." Neji lifted the list he was given of the names of all the guests and waited for the two to say their names, truthfully he doubted if they were even invited.

"Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Hana here."

Neji paused as his eyes widened, he looked up at them as if he'd seen them for the first time, "I-Inuzuka? Y-You're Kiba's-"

"Hey Neji!"

"Naruto." The blonde had appeared running up to him; he must have just come out of a taxi.

"Hey," Naruto chuckled, "Wazzup? Why are you so pale?" he asked him but then Naruto was grabbed from behind and nuggied roughly by Tsume.

"Ha Ha! It's my second favorite son." She laughed and as she rough housed with the blonde Neji was amazed by how little consideration she had for the way she was dressed or for the fact that other people were starting to stare. Naruto finally pulled himself free of her clamp and tried to straighten the mess she had made of his clothes as he grinned.

"You look great Tsume-san." He told her, he was sort of surprised, Naruto never thought he'd see the day that Kiba's mother would be in a dress.

Tsume stuck her tongue out like she was disgusted. "I'm conforming for Hana's sake," then she winked at the blonde as she whispered, "I lost a bet."

Naruto laughed loudly with the woman until he noticed Neji's dumbfounded expression. "Er- well." He glanced at the brunette then back at Tsume wondering if maybe he was afraid of her (Neji wouldn't be the first). He slapped the posing escort encouragingly on his shoulder causing the man to jump, "Take it easy, she won't bite-"

"Hard." Tsume smirked and Hana shook her head.

"I gotta go back to my room; I'll see you guys at the wedding." Naruto told them before he began to walk away.

"Uh- Naruto." Neji called to him and Naruto turned around so he was walking backwards.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get through at the bank? You were rushing so I was wondering if everything is okay." Neji asked him.

Naruto was a little surprised by Neji's sharpness but he just waved it off with a shrug, ignoring the dull clench that held his chest, "Yeah, just getting a check, you know for Sakura and Ino's wedding gift."

Neji seemed eased now, he nodded then proceeded to nervously explain where the directions to the room that all the guests were supposed to wait in to Tsume and Hana. Naruto in the mean time quickly made his way back to his room; he had only that hour to dress and get back to Sakura's side, but before he did that there was something he needed to take care of.

The blonde stood outside the door for a few moments, he didn't know why he'd hesitated to go in at first but after a few tense seconds of aimless staring and steadying his breathing he realized that he was actually trying to gather strength. Naruto chuckled to himself as he thought how this was ridiculous.

_I mean it's not like he __**said**__ he liked me, and I've only known him for a week- less than that!_

After releasing a deep sigh Naruto slid open the door and stepped in. Sasuke was standing besides the futon; he was already dressed in a tailored black suit with a red tie that he was adjusting at the moment Naruto entered. The raven looked up at the strangely quiet man, he thought for sure that Naruto would have been irritated by the fact that Sasuke was ready before he was, but Naruto's eyes held no emotion when they meet his. This made Sasuke pause, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Naruto pulled something out of his pocket, the blonde came closer and held it out for him with a polite smile.

Sasuke took the check and opened it to read the exact amount of 800,000yen.

"Thanks for everything," Naruto said and he looked up wordlessly, "you really did a great job, ha ha it almost sucks that you're retiring after this cause I would have recommended you to some other lonely people I know." Naruto chuckled by himself, he realized that this was becoming uncomfortable because for some reason the escort was suddenly very quiet and serious. "Is it enough?" he asked now, still trying to play it off lightly with a little smile, "Cause I wasn't sure how much you charge for a night so I just added another two-hundred-"

"It's enough." Naruto was a little surprised by the way the raven's tenor voice cut through the room; it was unusually heavy, maybe even a little harsh. His eyes too, Sasuke's onyx eyes were sort of cold.

A tight silence stood between them for a few seconds before Naruto couldn't stand it much longer and continued with what he had planned on saying, "Er- well, I- not to be rude or anything but as it's done now I think that it's okay for you to leave, don't worry about the other's I'll just tell them that we had a fight or something."

"I understand." Sasuke told him and the raven stuck his hand out for Naruto to take.

The blonde watched it hesitantly but took it and the shook hands briefly before Sasuke headed for his suit case and began packing. Naruto went for the bathroom to take a quick bath and by the time he was out Sasuke was gone, the room almost ringing from the silence he had left behind.

* * *

Naruto opened a tiny slit in the double doors so that he and Temari could peek at the waiting guests seated in the vast hall that they were going to hold this ceremony in. His brows shot up at the sight of filled rows of seats that stretched all the way to the opposite end of the hall, a low rumble of chatter hovered around the place mingled with the pleasing sound of a piano, he didn't know that Sakura and Ino knew so many people.

"I see you invited…..Japan." Temari said to Sakura and Naruto chuckled.

"Actually I had to cut the original guest list in half; those are just the really important people." Sakura told them off-handedly, ten minutes till the ceremony Sakura was getting a trigger point message from Ten Ten as she sat on a chair in her dress and tried to remain calm.

"Okay, now breathe out slowly." Ten Ten told her as she pressed into Sakura's shoulder with two of her fingers.

"I'm going to disembowel Kiba." Sakura exhaled as she closed her eyes. "What the hell could possibly take him this long?"

"Don't worry, he still has ten minutes." Ten Ten tried to encourage her and Sakura nodded as she pushed some of her hair away from her face and straightened her back.

"You're right, if he doesn't arrive in ten minutes I'll just go find him myself and pummel him into the floor."

"Who are you going to pummel now?" Kiba asked as he came into the small room, "If it's the intern that messed up your order at the bakery then you can just thank me later."

Sakura sighed, "Thank goodness."

"What are you getting yourself all worked up about, from I saw while I was walking in here you have loads of food, it's just _one_ cake and the reception isn't until-" Kiba began lecturing but was stopped when Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth. The blonde laughed nervously at the threatening glint that had come over Sakura's eyes.

"He didn't mean that." He told her as he began to pull Kiba back towards the door, "You want him to leave? Look he's going- see gone!" Naruto told her as he pushed his friend out.

"The hell!" Kiba complained about being almost shoved into a passing waiter outside the room.

"Do you wanna die? Then go sit with Neji. Go!" Naruto whispered sharply and Kiba left with a stubborn look on his face.

When the blonde went back inside he found Sakura standing now, she ran her hand down to smoothen her dress, it was strapless and sleek with bits of lace and pearls blossoming where it fell. Naruto smiled at her as she came up him.

"You look really beautiful Sakura-chan." He told her and put his elbow out for her to clasp.

Something serene came over the woman's eyes now so that she looked relaxed, and felt so, for the first time that day, she leaned in and hugged her friend taking comfort in his warmth that she knew well. "Thanks Naruto."

Sakura exhaled one last time before she took Naruto's arm, Temari, Ten Ten and the other bridesmaids took up their places in front of them as one of the planners stood by the door holding her earpiece closer as she waited for the command to open it. Moments later the music began and the planner nodded at Sakura before she opened both doors allowing them to start the walk to the alter. Naruto felt his friend's grasp on his arm tighten and even shake as she as came closer to the end, even though when he sneaked a glance at Sakura she had on the calmest little smile.

"Naruto." The blonde heard a familiar voice whisper his name and looked down to see that he was passing his Dads. He smiled at them noting Kiba, Neji, Tsume and Hana sitting in the same row as well. But someone was missing, not that he himself was _missing_ the person, but Gaara was supposed to be here anyway so Naruto thought that he might as well look out for him right?

His ex was sitting nearby on Ino's side of the hall, but Sai wasn't next to him. Naruto had to stop himself from staring because he had never seen the guy who was sitting beside his ex before, then he watched Gaara lean in and mutter something into the stranger's ear, the other man's dark, round eyes shot up at the blonde with the type of sudden deliberation that could only mean that Naruto was just 'pointed out'.

_Huh? Who is that-_

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed through her teeth, she tugged slightly on his arm to get his attention back to walking in a straight line.

"Sorry."

After Naruto left Sakura at the head of the alter he and the other bridesmaids stood beside her in a neat line and waited for Ino who was to come after.

* * *

He really did leave; he'd even gotten into a taxi and made it almost all the way to the station. But it was the way Naruto had held his hand when he shook it, so reluctantly that it was obvious that he hadn't wanted Sasuke to touch him.

_His palms were sweaty and he wouldn't meet my eyes_, Sasuke knew that something had happened in those few hours that the blonde was away from him, as to what it was he couldn't fathom. Usually he wouldn't care because Naruto _did_ pay him (with interest too) but this time the thought of this ending, of not seeing that guy anymore and not knowing why, it made his chest hurt. In truth Sasuke was also seething, his eyebrows twitching as he walked through the hotel lobby with measured haste, the fact that Naruto would disregard him so easily and without explanation after last night agitated him, and the escort wouldn't admit that in the midst if that frustration lied just a little sting of hurt. Did Naruto just expect him to accept being suddenly fired? It's true that Sasuke had never said out loud that he was interested in the blonde but he had hoped that his actions put it through clearly.

"Sorry sir, but the ceremony has already started." A formally dressed man informed Sasuke politely as the raven attempted to open the already locked door that lead to the hall. Sasuke gave the man an agitated look but said nothing as he could tell that the guy was probably just doing his job, he sighed as he ran his hand through roughly through his hair, his eyes shifting from the closed door to passageway to his left as he thought about what to do now. He didn't really care about the ceremony, the only thing on his mind right now was Naruto, seeing the blonde and finding out what this was all about was like a frantic impulse he couldn't get rid of, he almost felt like Naruto himself was slipping away.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were in the middle of their vows, their parents looking on with little unconscious smiles on their faces, Ino mentioned something about Sakura's temper and everyone chuckled. But Naruto's thoughts were somewhere else, the blonde tried to shake it off but all he could think about was that stupid lying escort, he started scowling as he thought about it causing the priest to give him a suspicious look over.

_He's probably already in Tokyo by now though_, Naruto thought and to his surprise he actually felt down about that. Sasuke was the first to get him to forget about Gaara, it really hurt knowing that all of that was fake. His head fell slightly making his bangs shadow his eyes that were now burdened and weak, "Idiot." he muttered under his breath.

"Naruto." The blonde jumped when he felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder, but what really surprised him was the voice. He turned around to meet a stern stare on him, the raven was panting slowly as he glared down at the shocked blonde. Temari and Ten Ten had apparently been pushed aside so that Sasuke could take the place beside Naruto, they looked over the escort's shoulder at Naruto at a loss of what to do.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped, he looked between the obviously insane man and the flustered bridesmaids as he fought for words, "W-What-What are you doing you crazy-"

"Ehm!" Sakura sharply cleared her throat causing Naruto to jump again; he turned around to find all eyes on him and an almost painful silence covering the hall. Simultaneously capturing the attention of five hundred people made the blonde's face flush, he stuttered an apology and turned back to facing the couple and the bewildered priest. Ino's mouth fell open when she noticed Sasuke's sudden appearance amongst Sakura's bridesmaids but her partner's agitated stare pulled her attention back to finishing her vows.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered without turning around now that everyone was no longer staring at him, "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I want to talk to you." Sasuke was standing close, too close, Naruto couldn't prevent the shiver that ran through him when the raven hot breath brushed the back of his neck and he exhaled as vivid images of last night possessed his thoughts.

"Couldn't you wait until _after_ the ceremony? I mean, are you crazy?"

Naruto was sort of right, Sasuke glanced to the side as he felt a little ashamed at himself, it was rare for him to do something this irrational but there was no way he was backing out of it now. He was already here so he might as well say what's on his mind!

Ino had finished her vows and now the priest was making them exchange rings. Naruto felt his heart skip a few beats when Sakura threw a very promising glare at him. "You're going to get me killed." He growled under his breath at the man behind him.

"Naruto, why did you let me go like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto chuckled desperately; he couldn't believe Sasuke was doing this to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke reached out and tried to touch the blonde's hand but Naruto started at his touch.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed as he stepped forward, Naruto kicked back aiming for Sasuke's knee but to his disappointment missed. A wisp of murmurs spread through the hall as everyone's attention fell on the two men again.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled between her teeth, her eyes widening as she tried to control herself, "What-are-you-doing!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, please just continue." Naruto told her nervously.

"You weren't complaining about me touching you last night." Sasuke smirked at the way the blonde's face reddened.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, his head turning away from the other man so that Sasuke couldn't see his face, "I was just '_enjoying myself'_."

"What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you want to?"

"Of course I did! Did you?"

"…..?"

"But you didn't have to lie to me Sasuke to get me to sleep you."

_"I touched you because I wanted to." _Naruto cringe from the sting of the words he remembered, he felt ridiculous now for allowing himself to be fooled by them, "I get that it's your job but you didn't have to make me feel like it was real."

"But it was real." He heard Sasuke say with a gentle sincerity that made his pores raise and his chest clench. Naruto really wasn't enjoying the involuntary effects this guy had on his body. "What made you think that it wasn't?"

"Kiba told me that he paid you to sleep with me, isn't that why you did it? For the money?"

Sasuke chuckled as he realized where this was going, his shoulders fell with relief and he silently thanks some higher power that this obvious misunderstanding was so fixable. "Kiba asked me to sleep with you on the night of Ino's party, he was even drunker that you were which is why he wouldn't remember me refusing."

Naruto looked up as he felt Sasuke's warm arms wrap around him, his body just relaxing into the embrace as if it was second nature, he flushed when the raven cuddled his face into his neck so he could say, "I like you idiot. I really like you." The blonde's eyes dampened from the waves of shivers and heat that erupted from all the points on his body that Sasuke was touching, from his neck to his waist he felt paralyzed by Sasuke touch.

"I- I -"

Booming applause filled the room and Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Ino just parting from their first kiss as a married couple. The two women parted then hugged each other tightly almost like close friends would if it wasn't for Ino's hand on Sakura's butt.

"Woot! To the honeymoon!" she shouted before she grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her down the aisle passed all the waving and congratulating guests. Temari, Ten Ten and the other bridesmaids hurried after them in a hopeless attempt to maintain the planned graceful exit that they had rehearsed.

"Woah." Kiba chuckled as he and Neji along with Tsume, Hana and Naruto's Dads watched the blonde and the (ex)escort that were left alone at the altar still absorbed in each other's attention, "I didn't see that coming."

" Is he Naruto's boyfriend?" Iruka asked with a quizzical frown.

"The imaginary one he uses to make us not worry?" Kakashi added.

"Ha ha you figured that out?" Kiba asked.

"It was starting to get difficult to believe him," Kakashi explained, "especially after he mentioned the crippling accident and the dramatic attempts to end it all."

Kiba faulted, "I swear this guy has a fetish."

* * *

The reception was held outside in hotel's back garden right beside a large man made koi pond that was decorated with floating lotus shaped paper lanterns; other lanterns dotted variously in the grass, hung from trees and on tables also brightened the garden. Ino was busy boasting to any who would listen that the decorations were done by her shop while Sakura danced with Inoichi on the cleared floor, the other guests were talking amongst themselves.

Naruto and Kiba found themselves hiding from their parents in a secluded pavilion that sat on the other side of the pond where they could quietly keep an eye on the gentle reception. Kiba was leaning on the pavilion's banister next to Neji, Naruto studied how intimately close they were, he himself was lying on the short bench with his head on Sasuke's lap (he was still feeling the effects of last night).

Naurto chuckled and it caught Kiba's attention. "What?" he asked the blonde.

"Why don't you too try dating or something when we go back to Tokyo? You look cute together."

Kiba blushed at that and had to hold back from hugging his best friend for his unconscious approval of his and Neji's relationship. _I knew this would work out_, Kiba thought, though he was still trying to come to terms with _way_ it worked out.

"Are you going to tell him?" Neji whispered into his boyfriend's ear and Kiba smiled.

"After we get back, he's in a good mood now."

"You're slow." Sasuke told Naruto simply to which he received a hot glare from the man in his lap.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're hopeless." Sasuke smirked down at him.

"I take it back, I _don't_ like you." The blonde growled and he tried to sit up but Sasuke weighed him back down by placing his hand on his chest, which only made Naruto more angry because he couldn't stand it when he's reminded about how much stronger the raven is than him.

"You never said it in the first place." Sasuke leaned in and nipped Naruto's bottom lip causing the other to go a little pink.

Naruto smirked, "It's good that you noticed that because I won't be giving you the satisfaction anytime soon."

"That's okay, I'm the type that would enjoy _getting it out of you_ myself." Naruto gulped at the way Sasuke said that as he shrunk under the desirable lips that were coming over his again.

"Naruto."

Naruto paused and his hands shot up to stop Sasuke from coming any closer, he turned his head to find Gaara standing just outside the pavilion with the strange new guy next to him.

"You're interrupting." Sasuke told the red head without any obvious venom in his voice though the blonde could taste the tense air between the two men rising again. He pushed Sasuke's hand away and sat up quickly as he straightened his suit.

"I apologize, I just want to speak to Naruto." Gaara said as he looked straight into the raven's eyes.

"Okay." Naruto followed Gaara and his friend away from the pavilion and near the bridge that curved over the pond. He thought that this was a little bit strange, his ex wanting to speak with him (and what's up with the audience too?), but he felt surprisingly calm about it. In his experience any news from Gaara was usually painful but he felt like whatever may come out of the red head's mouth this time he would have that bastard escort waiting right behind him. Gaara didn't matter anymore. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto, this is Lee." Gaara referred to the smiling man besides him.

"Nice to meet Naruto-san." The odd-appearing man said as he shook Naruto hand.

"You too." _Okaay, is this it?_

"He's my partner." Gaara added and Naruto felt his thoughts stumble.

"…..What?" he blurted confused, "Ah- um, I mean- what happened to Sai? I thought-"

Gaara was shaking his head, "I was never _with_ Sai, the only reason I spent any time with him this week was because I was trying to convince him to be here with me when I spoke to you. But he was being- difficult." Gaara appeared a little agitated by this, for the first time Naruto realize that the red head had never really looked like he was enjoying being around Sai on the train or any other time he had seen the two together. Gaara and Sai never behaved like a couple, why hadn't he noticed that before?

"What do you want to talk about?"

Naruto was stunned when his ex suddenly became uncomfortable, Gaara actually avoided his eyes as he said, "I know that this is really sudden, and probably pitifully late, it might also seem really selfish of me to do it now but I wanted to apologize."

For a moment Naruto wondered what Gaara could want to apologize about and he stared at the two men at a loss but then it hit him and he shook his head, "Oh, that! But Gaara, you don't need to-"

"No, what I did to you was really cruel and the way I handled it was even worst, I want you to understand that I wasn't myself back then and that I regret it. Naruto," Gaara's teal eyes meet his and Naruto was caught off guard by how vivid his ex's usually unreadable eyes were. "I've always regretted it."

Naruto couldn't reply, he felt like something hard and cold was melting away in him and the crushing sensation made him sort of useless right now. But then he felt someone else's presence come up behind him.

"Your words aren't enough, Naruto wants physical compensation." Sasuke appeared scaring about three years off of the poor blonde's life.

"Wh-what the hell! I never said that!" he shouted as he clenched his beating heart.

"Give him your left pinky." Sasuke told Gaara with that evil little smile on his lips and both Naruto and Lee jumped. "I'll get a knife and we could do it right here, unless you can't stand the pain."

"Sasu-" Naruto began but Gaara smiled.

"You're really dangerous aren't you?" he asked the raven, "Talking like that, do you have some type of yukuza background?"

"How did you know?" Sasuke said with a sly tease in his voice that was somehow worrying, especially to Lee who's eyes widened.

"Um- a-are you serious?" he asked the raven as he protectively grasped Gaara's arm from behind.

Sasuke just chuckled darkly.

"Are you?" Naruto asked now and Sasuke took his hand and started pulling his partner away.

"You can keep your finger, just don't show your face to Naruto again." He told Gaara as he turned away pulling Naruto back to the pavilion with him.

The red head chuckled; Lee tugged his arm quietly begging him to go also, "Take care of him."

"I'm already doing a better job than you did so I don't need to hear that from you."

Naruto shivered, he was just happy that the two men were walking away from each other and that scary atmosphere was surely dissipating.

"Hn." Gaara scoffed he felt somehow content watching the receding backs of his ex and his strange new lover. He watched Naruto shouting at the raven then finally pulling away and kicking him to which Sasuke looked fondly amused. Gaara thought that Naruto looked happy.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Took so long to settle down and write this =_=, but I'm satisfied, are you? (review and tell me ^^)

About continuing it'll cover Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Neji and a little of Ino and Sakura, so an update will be added soon. I can't write a summary for it right now but I'll make sure the next chap gives you a clear idea of the dilemmas that the rest of the fic would be centered around ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far =D


	7. Chapter 7

I think I realized for the first time since beginning this fic that I'm actually writing a yuri pairing (Ino/Sakura) O.O I think the entire time I've been treating them as a yaoi pairing =_=' I'm suddenly very nervous =3

But I know some of you may not appreciate the inosaku so I've put just enough ^^

These continuing chaps for Holyramen, and whoever should enjoy them (so please tell me if you do in your review, give me the drive to keep going)

Disclaimer; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Getting It Chapter 7

Sakura found herself visiting the children's ward a lot lately, it had started with a little patient she received a few weeks ago, the girl had gotten a bad cold and as the pinkette had grown a soft spot for her (she was really cute) she would sometimes visit her. But the five year old was soon released, and as the head doctor said when she crept up behind Sakura that day as she was staring all googley eyed at the new-borns "Haruno, you have no reason to be here."

Sakura jumped out of her little trance and spun around to met Tsunade's stern and unamused eyes, "Ha ha, sorry."

"Shouldn't you be in the emergency ward saving some lives instead of day-dreaming?" Tsunade began to walk off, she hated newlywed doctors, they always wandered to the delivery ward like this, it was like a rite of passage or something.

"Right." Sakura hurried on before she got her boss more upset.

She and Ino had been arguing lately, the blonde thought she was moving too fast and wasn't following her own plan in which children was achieved in the fourth or fifth year of their marriage at least. But it had only been eight months since their wedding and Sakura felt like she had been crazy and unrealistic to have agreed to waiting that long before their first kid. Not that they could just jump right up and get pregnant as soon as tomorrow, this would take research and planning (she smiled every time she thought of how she would savor every moment of it), but she wasn't going to do it without her partner and though simply forcing Ino into this was a tempting option, she didn't want that. Her and Ino's first pregnancy needed to be _perfect_.

"Haruno, stop checking out other people's babies." Ino snapped at her partner who's eyes had deviated a good two minutes ago to follow the stumbling progress of a chubby little two year old through Ino's decoration shop.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Sakura turned to the glare she was receiving and returned a weak apologetic smile.

"Forget it, you're irritating me." Ino scoffed and then went to lock the door behind the mother and babe who were about to leave, "Thank you, come again." She smiled at them then turned the small hanging sign to 'Closed' after looking the door. She had decided to close up early so that she could talk with her partner about an important decision but guessed it was pointless now as she was being ignored and all.

Ino glanced at the woman sitting behind the cash register, still in her scrubs, Sakura looked more tired than usual, her eyes way too far from reality.

"You enjoy being difficult don't you?" she asked suddenly surprising the blonde.

Ino shrugged, a little smug grin coming over her, "It tends to add a little something to my usually trivial day." Sakura watched Ino walk up to her then lean on the counter, "Sides, it's fun to just mess with you sometimes."

Sakura rolled her eyes then sighed out probably most of her weight, "I'm too tired for this, if the reason you made me come here was to 'mess' with me then I'm going home, see you there." She told the other as she got up but Ino grabbed her wrist pulling her around the counter and beside her with a smile.

"You sound really exasperated, does that mean I'm winning this one?" she asked and Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the thought of Ino actually besting her in one of their arguments.

"No!" she said and Ino caught a little spark of energy in those emerald eyes again, as if it could ever be out in the first place. The blonde shook her head, Sakura looked broken enough, though she clearly would never admit it but Ino was indeed gaining the victory with this one.

Deciding that she had enjoyed this enough Ino said finally, "Well, I've decided that we should do it."

Sakura paused for a moment then her face lit up, a real smile appearing there for the first time in a week. "Really?"

Ino felt some weight leave her shoulders, she wasn't surprised, she loved Sakura so of course the woman's moods affected her, and now that she was happy Ino felt better in a way she didn't know she could. "Yep, that doesn't mean you've won though, I just thought about it and decided that it would-"

She was stopped by Sakura's lips and taken into a nice long kiss that had her in the end pushed against the counter. When she was suddenly released Ino began unbuttoning Sakura's top, "I've always wanted to do this in the shop." She began but Sakura stopped her.

"What are you doing? We have to go home. Do you know how much planning, research, PLANNING we have ahead of us." The pinkette began her eyes getting wider with every word, "Having a baby isn't easy for straight couples much less us, we haven't even decided whether we want to adopt or have a donor insemination."

"Eh? Insemination?" Ino scowled, "Who's inseminating who?"

"That's what we need to decide." Sakura replied simply then she grinned at the expression on her lover's face, a blend of disgust, confusion and maybe a little fear. "This is going to be great."

* * *

The only reason Neji's father hadn't demanded that his son copulate as soon as possible with the first woman he came upon was because, thankfully, he still had two very straight daughters left. Hinata and Hanabi. Well, at least they better be straight, Hiashi wasn't young anymore so he really didn't think his heart could endure another 'coming out' from one of his children. This is why he had already taken the appropriate precautions and did what he should have with Neji, which was set up arranged marriages. Hiashi was somewhat convinced that this whole '_gay_' thing with his son would never have surfaced if the boy had the constraints of a definite future wife overbearing him, as cruel and ridiculously conservativistic as that may sound.

It wasn't that Hiashi had anything against gays, it was just not something he was used to. How was Neji going to have children? Between him and his- 'partner'- who was going to take care of the house? How would the responsibilities be shared?

Was he wrong to worry about such things?

Did Neji even consider these things too?

"I don't think such conventional matters even come to mind when you fall in love father." Hanabi explained to her Dad, she had to speak a little louder so that he could hear her through the door. The worked up man had decided to ask her about such things while she was still getting ready in her room. Tonight her family was finally going to be introduced t her brother's fiancé, Inuzuka Kiba and his family.

"So I was right then." Hiashi shook his head gravely, "Neji is just being influenced by some temporary irrational emotions. Like being taken by the 'heat of the moment'. We'll just have to keep quiet and wait patiently until he snaps himself out of it."

"Father, first of all when has aniki _ever_ been irrational? About anything? Second, have you really never been in love?"

"Hanabi, you know that your mother, god rest her soul, and I marriage was arranged."

Hanabi sighed, she had forgotten that to her father love was a thing of books (with frivolous plots), tasteless movies, teenagers and abnormal people who have failed to grasp reality. But she also knew her Dad better than to dub him hopeless, the man wasn't conceited, he was just a little ignorant. If Hiashi could only see it, how Neji's life works, then he'd understand and eventually accept it.

"Just promise you'll be open-minded when you meet Kiba-san?" she asked him and Hiashi frowned at the door.

"Appearing diplomatic and impartial is my job Hanabi," he scoffed, "if there is one thing that can be certain is that this- _person_ Neji is infatuated with would never see how much I doubt his relationship with my son."

"Thank goodness for that." Hanabi muttered to herself.

* * *

If ever there was a pristine moment for the shit to hit the fan, or Karma to be a bitch or even the world to come to an end, Naruto thought that it would be now. Because the last eight months had probably been the best of his life and if the past truly does serve as nothing else but a cautionary blueprint of the future then he should be looking forward to some bad news somewhere around now.

His new boyfriend was indeed a bastard, but in annoyingly endearing way (unless he was just getting used to it), he was a lot like Gaara (in his darkness) but at the same time nothing like him. Naruto never felt shut out from Sasuke's life or mind, he could now read most of the raven's moods as much as they all seemed alike. Sasuke never held anything back, be it his aggravating and sometimes scary possessiveness and equally so perverted imagination, Naruto could tell that he was always sincere. Which was why he sometimes felt like an idiot because he still couldn't really be as open as Sasuke was. He didn't want to compare his new boyfriend to his ex but there was a time when his relationship with Gaara felt this easy too.

"Uzumaki-san," one of Naruto's workers peeked her head into his office, "I'm sorry." She bowed quickly at the older man sitting opposite her boss, "But there's a phone call."

"Who is it? I'm in a meeting."

"Yes dear, this is a very important meeting we can't be disturbed." Jiraiya told her and Naruto gave the man a heated glance.

"You came all the way here to discuss the disgusting details of your disgusting books, when I've told you a million times that I don't care." He growled at him.

"Books that you still print." Jiraiya pouted in a way that wasn't befitting his age.

"Only because they reap in a lot from the pervs that read them." The blond grumbled then nodded at the woman to continue.

"Oh, it's Uchiha-san."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes lit up.

"That's the new guy?" Jiraiya asked but Naruto ignored him and told the worker to patch the call through.

"Get out." He told the writer bluntly as he began to search through the piles of paper that covered his desk for the phone he knew still existed somewhere in there.

"Why? I wanna listen to your heated lovers talk, I'll be quiet I promise. Just lend me a pen and some paper so that I can take notes."

Naruto scowled at him from the side as he quickly checked the draws, "No! Get out old man!"

"But I always wanted to write a short on office phone sex-"

Both men paused when they heard a short electronic 'beep'. It came from somewhere on the crowded desk.

"Beep." It went again and after a quick glance at each other they both pounced shoving papers and books everywhere as their hands searched for the phone.

"What are you doing!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya, he tried to push the other man's hand away he just moved to another area on the desk.

"I wanna talk to him because you refuse to introduce us."

"You have nothing to do with him, why would I introduce you? AH-HA!" Naruto thrust the phone into the air as if it were a sword then stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Why are you out of breath?" Naruto heard his boyfriend ask calmly over the receiver, he swore he could hear the amused smirk on Sasuke's lips. He panted for a few seconds as he glared at the grinning old man before he answered.

"Protecting you from perves."

"Really."

"Yep, see what I go through for you?"

"Heh," Sasuke chuckled, "I didn't know the publishing business was so dangerous."

"Ha, well you I like to live-"

"C'mon, tell him that you're horney, don't worry about me." Jiraiya whispered and Naruto gave him a disgusted look.

"-on the edge."

"Is someone there with you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto turned away so that he faced his window.

"No, no one important, just a writer I'm about to _drop_."

"Right. Listen, I want to see you later so come to house after work. There's something I want to show you." Naruto blushed, then inwardly cursed himself for having such a school-girl reaction to his boyfriend inviting him over. He tried to blame it on the fact that he hadn't been able to see Sasuke properly for a month. The ex-escort had done what he said he would, he'd used the money he'd saved over the years to buy back his family's business, but it wasn't all that easy getting the place up and running again and the raven tirelessly worked all month just to get the doors open. Naruto didn't complain because he knew from experience how hard it was, but also because he didn't want to sound like the ever dreaded 'clingy', inconsiderate boyfriend, he guessed it was another insecurity he could thank his ex for.

But he really did miss his bastard- of course he'd never actually _tell _Sasuke that.

Naruto shrugged, "I'll see if I can make it." He tried to say as casually as possible but he knew Sasuke wouldn't fall for it, the raven had always proven an expert at reading Naruto like a book.

"Hn," Naruto could again feel the smirk, "If you miss me as much as I do you you'll definitely make it."

Needless to say Naruto found himself hurrying down Sasuke's street after work that afternoon. The raven lived in his family's old home which he had refurbished and made his own which is why Naruto could feel him everywhere in that place, in the dark but comfortable colors, straight angles, open and bright spaces. Sasuke had given Naruto his own key a long time ago, actually he had invited the blonde to come live with him too and after the mild heart attack he refused with the feeble excuse of not trusting Kiba to live all by himself. Unfortunately his best friend was now engaged so the inevitable consideration of Sasuke's invitation was something he found himself trying to ignore a lot lately.

The raven wasn't home yet, which sort of ticked Naruto off as he had rushed over here- he refused to blame this on any excitement or impatience on his part. The quiet would have been ringing if not for the bustle outside on the streets but it was still quite still, and lonely- okay, maybe a part of him _was_ just the slightest bit disappointed that Sasuke wasn't here to meet him. It didn't help that the raven's scent was everywhere either. Naruto sighed, he needed some sort of distraction and food was the only thing that came to mind so he headed for the kitchen.

The blonde realized a while ago that his boyfriend had the dullest palate he'd ever meet, the raven didn't like to eat a lot of things, in fact Naruto was convinced that he only ate for the sole sake of sustenance and his pantry and fridge reflected that. So Naruto had insisted that the raven stock up on the stuff he deemed edible, mostly pasta and ramen. This time he decided on some ravioli that he'd kept in the freezer from the last time he was there, he would heat up all of it so that both of them could enjoy it when Sasuke got home. Knowing the raven he'd probably want some of that tasteless tea he always drank so Naruto started making some of that too.

Within an hour he could hear Sasuke making his way through the front door, then inside the house. Naruto scolded the part of him that did a little happy dance and stubbornly placed his attention on the salad he was making. But he could still feel him, Sasuke moving gradually through the living room, when he entered the kitchen Naruto's shoulders stiffened when he heard him resting something down on the counter, probably his bag, from behind, then- finally – his arms fell over Naruto hugging his waist and stomach, Sasuke pulled him into a warm hug and both men's bodies soundlessly sighed.

Naruto's hands stopped what they were doing so that he could savor the warmth. Sasuke tilted his head and leaned in to press a kiss on Naruto's neck.

"I love this image, I wish I could come home to it every day." He said gently near the blonde's ear making him shiver.

"What image?"

"You, in my house, cooking."

"Oh, so you're looking for a housewife."

"Hn, if that's what you want then I don't mind that either."

Naruto growled at him and tried to shot a glare at the one holding him from behind but Sasuke gave him a quick peck on his lips to take his mind off it, he let go and leaned against the counter beside Naruto and took a look at what was for dinner.

It was pasta- _again_. He would have sighed if he wasn't so drunk off the sight of his boyfriend here. Sasuke wasn't really the fluffy overtly sensitive type, not at all, but Naruto always made him very excited. His mood was up all day just because he knew he would get to see (and hopefully play with) the blonde at the end of it. And he didn't care if Naruto refused to show his own excitement, he'd just get it out of him later.

Sasuke quietly noted to himself that he needed to push harder on Naruto moving in with him and soon.

While they ate Sasuke let Naruto go on about his day, actually the entire month he'd missed. He told him about his best friend's engagement to the Hyuuga, that at this moment Kiba's family was having dinner with Neji's for the first time. The blonde rambled on about work too, especially this writer he loved to complain about, Jiraiya. Sasuke just listened, Naruto tended to talk enough for both of them, and then some. Besides, he thought it sort of cute how the blonde didn't need much questioning (or any for that matter) to get into a steady rant about almost anything.

He knew that if it were anyone else it would have been annoying.

"By the way, didn't you want to show me something?" Naruto asked now, they were finished and Sasuke was taking their plates to place into the dishwasher.

"Hn, my bedroom." He said and Naruto cocked his brow at him.

He blushed a little as he said, "I've already seen that. Idiot, if that was what you wanted-"

Sasuke smirked as he wondered who really was the idiot. "I meant _in_ my bedroom." He said and Naruto's face became red from embarrassment.

"I – I knew that." He got up and headed for the stairs.

Sasuke shook his head as he closed the dishwasher door, then muttered, "Loser."

"What did you call me?" Naruto popped back into the kitchen but Sasuke came behind him and started pushing him back out. "I heard that you know, bastard. How's tonight supposed to be romantic if you keep calling me names?" he continued as he was pulled up the stairs.

Sasuke ignored him, he released his hold when they entered the bedroom, lying on his bed was a long object wrapped in cloth and he picked it up then pulled the cover off so that Naruto could see.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the katana Sasuke was holding. The case was a glossy lacquered chestnut, gilded tigers etched in along it's curved length. The long handle was made of neat and tightly bounded black string, Sasuke pulled it out of its sheath a little to reveal the shiny silver blade that was also etched with an intricate and fiery design.

"Wow." Naruto said softly, he almost wanted to touch it though he knew he shouldn't, it looked so expensive, powerful too but he might still smudge it. And Sasuke handled it so gently, he smoothly slid the sheath back on and turned the sword around so that Naruto could see the crest engraved into the handle's base. It was Sasuke's family crest, a fan, the raven had shared some time ago that it was always placed on Uchiha swords to show that they were authentic.

Naruto pulled his eyes away to look up at Sasuke, he was smirking of course, but it wasn't so smug, Naruto could tell that he was really proud.

"This one's special," he told him as he begun re-wrapping the sword, "It's the first one to be ordered from outside the country."

Naruto was surprised, "Really? So that must mean.."

"Yeah, everything's going really great. I thought business would have been slow because we'd been closed for so long, but it seems that people still remember us. The Uchiha reputation still holds, even outside of Japan a lot of old and new customers are ordering swords from us."

Naruto smiled, he was honestly happy for Sasuke. The raven would never show it but he had been worried about reopening his family's old business by himself, Naruto could tell so merely from the difference in him now that everything was working out. "That's really great Sasuke."

Sasuke rest the sword down on the desk beside his bed then turned to the other man making Naruto swallow from the new look in his eyes. The blonde glanced away when he felt the tense shift in the room, now all of Sasuke's attention was on him and those dark eyes were challenging him. He looked to the closed door as he remembered why every time he stepped into this bedroom it felt like he was a helpless fish in a bucket.

"I worked hard all month." Sasule told him and though Naruto wanted to run for it (he probably won't get far) he stood his ground and blushed as the other came closer to him. "Am I getting my reward now?"

"I – I thought that was the thing you just showed me." Naruto stammered as Sasuke's body aligned with his, the taller man's arms held him around his waist and pulled him closer. Naruto tried to lean away from those sinful lips that liked to torture him, but they kept coming closer to his neck, he was weary of them as if their touch would burn.

"That was just validation. Now, tell me how much you missed me, how bad you want it."

"Want what?" Sasuke lips brushed against his nape and the blonde practically jumped, he tried to pull himself out of the embrace but somehow the raven turned them around instead and pushed him down onto his bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed into his neck and the blonde shivered. He always said his name like that when they were doing it and Naruto loved it, never had his own name turned him on so much and he honestly believed that only this man was capable of making that happen. That's why he pushed into Sasuke's kiss, the deep, long, savoury attack on his mouth. The raven explored into his mouth as one hand held Naruto's head up and the other slipped under the blonde's shirt lighting his skin on fire.

Sasuke was right, it had been long and he missed him, he wanted 'it', as Sasuke put it, desperately and he nipped the raven's lip and jerked his hips up so that he might understand.

Sasuke sat up, he liked this spot between Naruto's legs with the slighter man's ass right before is crotch, with a small smile he spread those legs a little wider and poked that _spot_ through the blonde's clothes, "Ah, Sasuke." Naruto pushed down on the finger, Sasuke watched him wiggle his hips, he was really asking for it but not in the way raven wanted.

"Didn't you miss me Naruto?" he asked again as he pulled his shirt over his head, he caught Naruto watching his exposed chest longingly, he unbuttoned his pants too but went no futher with himself instead going for the blonde's mouth again. He tasted him deeply, enjoying it when his boyfriend moaned into his mouth, melting into his kisses. He went onto Naruto's neck which was his favorite place to leaves marks on as much as doing so brought him an irritated blonde the morning after.

Sasuke kissed a trail down Naruto's chest as he undid each button of his shirt until he came to the top of his pants which he deliberately licked, making sure his hot tongue dipped temptingly below that line and eliciting a sharp gasp from his partner. He pulled Naruto's pants off quickly then leaned over to his bedside table for the bottle of lube he kept in the draw. Naruto was almost panting, Sasuke was really taking his time and he was only doing so to torture him, he glared up at the raven to which Sasuke only smirked as he squirted some of the liquid on to his fingers. Then with his other hand he grasp the blonde's length, brought his head down and took Naruto into his mouth while at the same time pushing two sleek fingers through his tightened hole.

"AH!" Naruto jerked up and cried out like it hurt but Sasuke held him down firmly so that he couldn't trust into that hot mouth like he wanted to so desperately, "Sa-Sasuke- Nn!"

It was around the time the raven was doing something marvelous with his tongue to Naruto's tip while simultaneously pushing down relentlessly on that sensitive spot inside him that the blonde was about to lose his mind. Sasuke could tell too what was coming, Naruto's body stiffen as he was about to come hard into the raven's mouth but suddenly Sasuke pulled away letting Naruto's cock pop out of his mouth and his fingers slip out from inside him. Sasuke held tightly the base of the blonde's length so that nothing came out and Naruto whimpered in confusion.

"Wh-at are you-AH!" he was stopped when Sasuke then thrust into him, the raven's thick length slipped deep inside Naruto's tight heat and it hurt a little but not as much as not being able to come was.

Sasuke kissed him again before he started hammering in, "Naruto." He gasped his name making the blonde moan, Sasuke could be rough at times but it was always sincere and that was what made his love so overwhelming for the blonde. Naruto really couldn't control himself well when the raven was like this.

The bed was starting to creak softly, Naruto lifted his hips into each of Sasuke's heavy thrusts and he could feel his cock turning purple from the retrains that his boyfriend was stubborn to let up.

"Sasuke, p-please." He begged. "Ah- please."

"Did you miss me?" he pushed still, Sasuke bit into the blonde's shoulder as he felt himself coming.

"Ah! Yes! Yes, I missed you!" Naruto finally cried out and Sasuke released him and soon felt the blonde's insides clamp down on him as he came. "I missed so much." Naruto continued in a daze and Sasuke smiled down at him.

When Naruto noticed the smug satisfaction on his boyfriend face he glowered at him.

"I missed you more though." Sasuke told him and placed a sweet kiss on Naruto 's forehead.

* * *

At first he'd dismissed it as Naruto, he knew the blonde had weird eating habits so would sometimes go down to the kitchen to impulsively scarf down some ramen in the middle of the night, but as he woke up a little more he realized that his boyfriend was actually still cuddled against him fast asleep. But there was definitely a noise, he couldn't disregard that, also that little alarm in his head was persistently ringing making him impulsively hug Naruto closer.

After quickly making up his mind he gently slipped out of Naruto's arms. Sasuke put on a t-shirt before he picked up the katana and pulled it out of its sheath. He was quiet as he walked out of his room and down the stairs heading for the kitchen where he could sense the unfamiliar presence. Sasuke wasn't afraid, mostly just curious because whoever it was he could tell they hadn't slipped into his home to rob him, because they weren't moving about like a theif normally would but was as if waiting there in his kitchen like some guest. Which was why Sasuke stopped sneaking, he stepped into the room and flicked the lights on calmly revealing the man sitting at his counter.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked stiffly, his hold on the handle of the sword tighten a little as he stared coldly at the man.

"You're as frosty as usual, Sasuke-kun."

"…."

"I heard you were doing well, I came to see for myself ." he looked around at the space nodding in approval but not looking particularly pleased, "It's true."

Sasuke never liked his uncle, just the man's presence made him uneasy and pissed him off to no end, not to mention there were loads of past experiences with mentioned person that taught him only that Madara _never_ meant well. In fact his presence normally associated with one other thing, and Sasuke thought that that couldn't be, it wouldn't make sense because the raven no longer had anything to do those yakuza anymore.

"If you have no reason be here get out." He told Madara bluntly and the older man smirked very similar to his, just that Sasuke didn't have it in him to look quite that cruel. He watched his uncle get up off the stool, he didn't come closer he just got to his feet.

"Actually, I have a reason. As you know I'm always looking out for you so that's why I decided to come here before any of _them_ did. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you were approached harshly about this matter."

The raven's brow creased as he started to get irritated, "What matter?" he snapped.

"The matter with your dept."

"Wha- but I paid that off."

Madara smiled down at Sasuke in a pitiful way but the raven could tell that he was enjoying this, "I see you have someone new in your life Sasuke-kun. How unexpected. I thought you would never settle down, but then I see this cute blonde with you every night. Naruto, isn't it?"

Sasuke felt his heart stop, it was a sickening feeling because he'd never experienced it before, his mind raced with such fleeting, panicked thoughts at the shock of this man know about Naruto. But his stomach lurched when he heard strange movements upstairs, realization coming to him from the callous look in his uncle's dark eyes. Without a word more he dashed silently out the room and back upstairs, his ears ringing in alarm, he'd never felt such heavy concern before, it was crazy and debilitating. _Naruto-_

Sasuke burst into his bedroom and found Naruto, to his relief, not hurt, he was still asleep. But there was still someone else there; a pale haired man stood beside the bed, one foot on the mattress as he leaned over the oblivious Naruto, the opened window explaining his sudden appearance. Sasuke's heart thumped loudly at the gun the man had pointed at Naruto head, he smiled toothily at Sasuke who dared not come any closer, the sword now held loosely in his hand. Sasuke found himself using all of his self-control to suppress the most powerful urge to race over to Naruto.

Sasuke felt Madara behind him, the man had stopped at the top of the stairs, the halls length the only distance between them, he looked pleased at Sasuke's obvious anger.

"What do you want!" Sasuke shouted without control, he glanced quickly at Naruto but the blonde was probably really tired because he didn't stir.

"Pay off your dept nephew."

"I already told you I finished paying that a long time ago." Sasuke hissed.

"Not completely, you see there were other loans you didn't know about. As your uncle I tried my best to help you out by making them disappear but unfortunately they've been discovered. Now, you have a few months to pay us back 50 million yen."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "That's impossible."

"What's impossible?" shark toothed man who was still way too close to Naruto asked from behind, "The amount or the fact that you still owe us."

Sasuke ignored him, he closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm down, and he needed to for Naruto's sake because his boyfriend had nothing to do with this but yet was in the middle of it, "Okay, whatever, I'll pay it just leave Naruto out of it."

Madara smiled as if he thought Sasuke's last line was endearing, "You know I can't promise that, as someone who's obviously important to you he can be quite usefull. It's unexpected that you of all people would have such a weakness. Look at you, you're even sweating."

Madara paused to savor this moment, his nephew looking so stumped, "Hn, well I don't know how you do it but figure out a way to get the money, in the mean time I'll be around. Let's go Suigetsu."

Sasuke turned quickly to watch the man with the gun put his weaponaway and step away from Naruto, but before the raven could make a move he was gone through the window again. Madara had also left just as soon and his house was filled with a disturbing silence.

* * *

End of Chap 7

I'll try to up-date as soon as I can. Until then, please share what you think ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks all of those who reviewed- I tried to update as soon as I could for you ^^

Disclaimer: Naruo belongs to Kishimoto-sensee

* * *

Kiba wondered if he should feel guilty about enjoying watching Neji freak out, he wasn't sadistic or anything it's just that it was _Neji_! Nothing flusters him, Kiba should know because he's tried. It made the brunette ponder what his boyfriend's Dad was like, I mean, should _he _be worried too?

Shit, and the guy was a politician too, a member of the DIET and a Minister of State, which was like second to the Prime Minister…right? Kiba wasn't sure; he tended to ditch his current affairs class in high school.

_Crap! I should read the newspaper more!_

He just knew that his boyfriend's Dad was really really important, rich, a nobleman of some sort and thus inclined to be extremely stuck up. In fact as Kiba thought about it now maybe he should be nervous, then again it's not like Hiashi hating him will cause him to lose anything, he already had Neji's heart and vice versa. He and Neji were secure and in love with each other and nothing could change that, they've never had an agreement or conflict of interest, Neji always supported Kiba and he intended to the same for Neji. If anyone had a problem with that then they could shove it!

"Maybe we should have chosen a different restaurant." Neji muttered to the ground, Kiba just guessed that he was actually speaking to him.

"This place is fine." He shrugged it off; they were standing outside waiting for their families to arrive. Neji was pale and shivering a little but it wasn't because of the chilly night air, Kiba would have tried to calm him down if he hadn't before and deemed any further attempts a waste of time.

"Yes but I wanted to chose a place that was epicurean so that my father would come," _ Wait_, KIba thought,_ he wouldn't even come if the restaurant wasn't to his liking?_ "but not so decadent that your family wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

"Stuff like that don't matter to my family, you could have picked any restaurant you wanted to." Kiba told him though when he rethought that he remembered that his Mom can be a bit loud at times, Naruto and Tsume didn't get along so well for no reason.

"I know but I want it to be perfect."

Kiba watched Neji's eyes fog into thought again, his brows creasing with worry and he couldn't help but think him cute. He sighed and came to stand before the taller man so that he would be all Neji could see; he hung his arms around Neji's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

"I think I need to distract you." he said against Neji's lips, he could feel passers-by watching them which made him press their bodies closer and kiss the other man deeply enjoying when Neji held his waist and leaned him back bit.

"Mn." Neji moaned at the taste of Kiba's lips then delved into the mouth that opened for him teasing Kiba's tongue with his making the brunette shiver. He released Kiba's lips so that he could breathe but moved to place kisses on his nape officially losing himself in his partner and forgetting that they were standing in the middle of a busy Tokyo pavement.

"Neji." Kiba breathed when he felt the others hot tongue touch the cool skin of his neck.

"Neji."… Neji paused, that wasn't Kiba's voice. His eyes shot up to look over Kiba's shoulder and found his father standing behind them looking not so pleased at all. Hanabi was there also smiling beside her father and Hinata was being helped out of the Limo parked behind them by the chauffeur.

"Father." Neji said and Kiba spun around in his arms, when Neji realized that he was still holdng him, because Hiashi's stare seemed glued to his son's hand on the man's hips, he let go of Kiba and stood straight as he adjusted his tie.

"Um." Kiba muttered as he witnessed one of the most uncomfortable silences ever, Neji snapped out of it and went up to his father to give him a hug.

"How have you been?"

"As always." Hiashi answered, his attention was now on the grubby looking man his son was just sharing a very uncharacteristic public display of affection with. He was wearing a suit, which was indeed commendable, but Hiashi could tell that it wasn't the man's usual form of attire because he appeared uncomfortable in it; his hair was spiked and messy as if he hadn't even bothered. In all Hiashi concluded that his son was with some sort of ruffian, and when Neji brought Kiba up to him to shake his hand he also noted that he smelt like an animal.

"And these are my sisters. Hinata and Hanabi."

"Nice to meet you." Kiba kissed Hinata's hand, like Neji taught him, and the pretty girl blushed then bowed to hide it. Kiba smiled, Neji had also told him that the older sister was quite shy and he should wait for her to get used to him. He said that Hanabi-

"Hey Kiba, I'm Hanabi, Neji talks about you all the time so don't worry I love you already. We should hang out some time." Kiba's pleasant smile grew to a toothy grin as his entire body wavered under Hanabi's enthusiastic handshake. She was just as pretty as Hinata and exactly like how Neji described her too.

"Sure!" Kiba chuckled, but then he heard a familiar sound, an old Jeep with a thunderously loud engine. Hiashi scowled at the thing as it parked a few meters away. "Ah, that's my mom. Be right back."

Neji and his family found their seats inside and waited for Kiba to return with his Mom and sister.

"So, what do you think?" Neji asked is father and Hiashi looked surprised by the question, he hadn't expected that his assessment would be wanted so soon but he could see the eagerness in his sons eyes. It was a display of impatience that Neji had never exhibited before and it was just a little unanticipated.

"Well," he began but then felt compelled to glance at Hanabi and when he did found a very intimidating (well she was a Hyuuga) look of warning in her eyes. "He seems- _nice._"

Neji knew his father well enough to not be fooled by that one but he was interrupted from delving by Kiba's return.

Hiashi watched his son rise out of his seat to great Kiba and his family and smirked. He leaned closer to Hanabi and Hinata to whisper, "Well at least your brother appears to be the man in this incongruous relationship."

Hanabi looked annoyed at him, "And what are you trying to imply father? That Kiba is the woman?"

Hiashi looked as her as if she was stupid to be asking answers, "Well what else could he be?"

Hanabi exhaled sharply as she rolled her eyes, "He's impossible." She muttered to her sister.

The three stood to greet Kiba family, Kiba noticed his mother smile a little devilishly when her eyes fell on Hiashi-san, a reaction like this from Tsume is usually worrying in Kiba's experience. Tsume was always a firce woman, she was a radical feminist and a political activist so it sort of worked for her, but her son hoped to all things holy right now that that _side_ of his mother doesn't come out tonight.

_Please behave yourself_, he tried to tell her with his eyes but Tsume's attention was now on Neji's father.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." The man introduced himself as he shook her hand, he was apprehensive about being so close to the coarse looking woman, she was someone he definitely would not approach or allow to come near him if it were under normal circumstances. Really, the things he does to please his children….

"I know who you are, and your work under your position in the DIET." Tsume smiled, then she chuckled darkly, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Naruto had possibly just had the best sleep in long time, it was so good he didn't want it to end. First of all Sasuke's bed, he didn't know where the raven bought it or from which heavenly god's bedroom he stool those sheets from but it was the most comfortable thing he'd ever laid on, the fact that it all smelt like his boyfriend just made it even more perfect. He'd slept like rock all through the night, even the dull ache in his ass somehow brought the pleasure all together.

"Mmm." He buried hisself deeper into the warm spot he'd dug for himself amongst the pillos, the cool fabric on his naked body, he kept his eyes closed trying to savor the feeling pure coziness. But then he realized that something was missing….. "Sasuke?"

The blonde's head bobbed sluggishly up as he looked for the raven but found both nearby sides of his empty. He sat up to lean on his elbows and to look around the room, when his eyes adjusted to the light from outside and he stopped squinting he saw Sasuke sitting on the armchair he kept in his room. He was in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and he was staring at Naruto like some solemn sentinel.

"The hell." Naruto said under his breath because his voice wasn't awake yet, he cleared his throat, "Dude, that's really creepy. Why are you siting there? Why aren't you in bed next to me?"

Naruto only heard the last part after he said it and immediately blushed. _Shit!_ Sasuke was going to molest him now. But to his surprise the perverted man who always waited patiently to just pounce on the blonde at the first sign of any affectionate weakness didn't do such at all. He face seem to become even more stern, Naruto thought the dark serious look worked for Sasuke- it made him even more handsome – but this was a little too out of the raven's normal behavior.

"Are you okay?" He asked now sounding concern and Sasuke caught onto the fact that he was being strange. He tried to smile for the blonde as he got up then placed a kiss on those pink lips noting that Naruto had drooled all over his pillows, some also dampening his cheek, like he normally does. He would have teased the blonde but he really wasn't up to it, his thoughts were on more heavy things.

"Check your cell; it's been buzzing all morning. I'm going to make you something to eat downstairs." He told Naruto before he headed for the door, "_Not_ ramen."

Naruto pouted, he was just about to ask Sasuke for that too.

With a heavy sigh at the thought of eating something Sasuke was going to make- _bleh, hope he doesn't make that granola and plain yoghurt thing like he did last time._- he turned over in the bed to reach for his cell on the side table. He cocked his brow for a moment when he noticed that the windows in Sasuke's room were all closed with metal chains through their handles tied together with heavy looking pad locks.

_Was that there last night?_ He wodered then glanced at his phone, twenty-five missed calls from Kiba.

"Geez, was there a fire?" he muttered then chuckled at his own joke, but soon it dawned on him that with Kiba the possibility was strong. He called his friend back quickly.

Kiba answered almost immidiatly and when the blonde voiced his concerns about their apparment he wasn't amused, nor did he get irritated by Naruto's lack of trust in him.

He just said, "Naruto, it was a disaster."

"What was a disaster? Oh my god, is the apartment really gone?"

"Naruto! Stop being a dumbass! Last night! The dinner with Neji's family was a disaster!" Kiba shouted angrily.

"Kay, don't need to be so loud. What happened?"

"My mom happened, she started picking on Neji's Dad about all some political stuff that I didn't understand, but that doesn't matter because she shouldn't of been talking about at time like that anyway, then it turned into a fullout argument."

Naruto was trying not to laugh, Tsume nitpicking some poor old sap was too much like her, he almost wished he was there to witness it. "Tsume fought with Neji's Dad?"

Kiba hessiated, "No, I had a fight with Neji, and I don't know what's going to happen cause i can't forgive him."

* * *

End of chap 8

Reviw and tell me what you think ^^

i'll update soon, hopefully the next will be longer.


End file.
